Todo Cambio
by Aome.Samael
Summary: El inicio de otra historia donde el amor creció en personas que sufrían por un amor no correspondido y la traición, está es la vida de Leah y Jake a través de sus puntos de vista a lo largo de su historia. Todo comenzó con el cambio en una mujer.
1. Y todo comenzó así

_**°,.;'*¨*';.,-*¨" TODO CAMBIO**_**"¨*-,.;'*¨*';.,°**

**Leah & Jake**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

_**°,.;'*¨*';.,-*¨" Y todo comenzo así**_** "¨*-,.;'*¨*';.,°**

Leah POV

Todo comenzó aquel día que me estuve preguntando ¿por qué tenía que ser así, por qué de repente todo mi mundo cambió?

Primero mi novio me dejó, lo que origino en mi un gran dolor y coraje al enterarme del por qué, a raiz de eso no me pude controlar y algo empezó a suceder en mi cuerpo:

sentí mucho calor, yo pensé que talvez tenía fiebre que me iba a enfermar, pero no, esa noche de primavera, después de la discusión con Sam, se desató en mi una furia que terminó con una transformación que hasta a él mismo sorprendio, yo solo recuerdo que la sangre y el coraje me inundo dejando fuera la razón y sacando mi lado animal, sí eso fue: salió mi lado animal y no es de forma literal fue real, me transforme en una loba, en una pequeña e indefensa loba que habia llegado a un ambiente que había sido dominado solo por hombres.

Pero ¿cómo sucedió?

Talvez, al verlo salir de casa de mi prima y observar como se abrazaban y besaban, fue lo que lo provocó todo eso.

Me controle un poco por que iba a visitar a mi prima la que recién se habia mudado a la Push, por no se qué razón me había explicado, pero es que antes de eso yo estaba feliz, por que a pesar de que Sam me acababa de dejar, iba a ver mi prima, la que era como mi hermana, crecimos juntas como no iba a estar feliz de verla, platicar con ella y ayudarla a desempacar mientras charlabamos un rato con tranquilidad, sin la preocupación de que mi tía, mi mamá o incluso mi hermano nos estuvieran escuchando, en fin ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado con Sam, por lo que no se tenía que enterar de lo que me habia sucedido, no al menos en esta primera visita, pero ohh decepción, con que me encuentro a mi llegada: mi ex muy cariñoso con ella, cuando hacia solo unos días que se acababan de conocer y eso por mi, por que yo los presente.

Entonces me escondí y espere a que se fuera él, mientras trate de calmarme para no llegar y arrastrarla por la casa y agarrarla a cachetadas, si a Emily mi prima a la que hacia apenas unos minutos yo consideraba mi hermana,

iba temblando del coraje y roja, además empece a sudar, pero no le di importancia, llegue a la puerta, toque y mostre la sonrisa mas fingida que jamas le había dirigido a alguien, la salude de beso y ella me abrazo efusivamente, pero de repente me soltó, yo pense que noto mi frialdad hacia ella, pero no, entonces ella me dijo:

- qué tienes prima estas que ardes en fiebre, te sientes bien, pasa para darte algo.

Pero yo no soporte ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos, sentí que si la miraba la fulminaría con la mirada, que la lanzaría muy lejos con tan solo mirarla, y solo asentí con la cabeza y me deje guiar hacia la pequeña estancia, entonces me acabo de rematar, con lo que me sugirió:

-Leah y por qué no le hablas a tu novio, Sam creo que se llama no? el que me acabas de presentar la semana pasada, para que pase por ti y te lleve a tu casa o si quieres que le avise a mis tíos que te vas a quedar a dormir aquí.

Solo me mordi el labio por lo hipocrita que sonó, al decir la muy estupida:

_-Sam creo que se llama?,_

eso ni ella se lo creyó, o bueno tal vez yo no se lo creí por lo que acababa de presenciar, pero como ella ni cuenta se dio, por eso le salió tan natural.

Y por que no me ofreció primero que me quedara con ella a dormir, digo eso lo hacíamos siempre, en otra ocasión le hubiera preguntado, pero ahora ya no había motivo para interrogatorios: yo ya sabía la razón, pero como me sentía tan mal solo le conteste que si que le hablara y le pase mi celular para que le llamara para que fuera por mi. No sé que mas pasó yo solo la veía caminar de la cocina a la estancia y muy alegre, como hacia mucho que no la veia, y como no lo iba a estar si me acababa de bajar al novio, a mi a su propia prima. Pero no le estaba prestando la mas mínima atención, solo queria salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, sentía que me sofocaba.

En eso tocaron la puerta y sentí como me desvanecí, ya no supe que pasó, hasta que desperté Sam me llevaba cargada en brazos y yo entonces empece a forcejear para que me soltara no lo queria cerca de mi, no después de lo que vi, por que si hubiera sido antes un poco antes solo lo hubiera abrazado más y no lo soltaría hasta que comprendiera lo que le decía con mi cuerpo: simplemente que regresara a mi.

Y bueno tal vez el no estaba de humor para pelear conmigo o tampoco me quería cerca, que me bajo y me miró con cara de what? así como diciendo que te pasa, y no lo soporte más y al ver que tomó esa actitud solo le comence a reprochar:

-"Con que eso era, que me estabas poniendo el cuerno con mi prima, a eso te referías con el típico:_el no eres tu soy yo, no, no eras tú, Era mi prima__, _pero dime desde cuando sales con ella, por que lo que vi no era lo que hacen las personas que son conocidos de hace apenas una semana. ¿Qué tan estupida crees que soy, por que no me lo dijiste antes, creo que hubiera sido más fácil decirme que estabas interesado en alguien mas y por lo menos haberte esperado un poco, no crees?

-Pero por qué mi prima, talvez alguna otra amiga, pero Emily, mi prima, que te pasa. "

Sam solo me miraba como esperando que me abalanzara sobre él y lo golpeara, su parsimonia, y si cinismo me sacaban de quicio, cuando de repente solo sentí que algo explotó, y yo veía como Sam retrocedía, solo que lo vi mas pequeño y al mirarlo a los ojos vi en su cara una expresión primero de espantó, despues de sorpresa y al final de admiración, todo eso para mi fue una lluvia de emociones y sentí que el tiempo se detenía, entonces mire hacia abajo y no vi mis pies, vi una patas peludas de color gris claro, perdón pensé: ¿patas peludas? ¿ ni que fuera perro? o por dios estaba delirando.

Si eso era, estaba delirando: la fiebre, si la fiebre me estaba haciendo tener alucinaciones, a lo mejor y todavia estaba en el sofa de la casa de Em, y yo en mi delirio estaba viendo a Sam frente a mi en el bosque y mis piernas eran una patas, si eso era, entonces cerré los ojos para trata de despertar, pero al abrirlos lo único que veía era como Sam trataba de acercarse, y yo le preguntaba que qué pasaba, pero él no me contestaba nada, solo levantaba sus brazos como diciendo que me calmara, pero lo más raro es que yo en lugar de escuchar mi voz, escuchaba unos ladridos, como de perro.

Y me empecé a deseperar más, por que él no me podía escuchar y yo ya quería despertar, entonces él se acercó a mi y me empezo a acariciar ¿la espalda o el lomo? Que estoy pensando que soy un perro, por dios Leah si que estas mal, realmente te esta afectando lo de Sam, pensé.

Y me dijo al oído, bueno en la oreja peluda, que me calmara que tratara de controlarme, que así sería mas fácil, que si quería volver a mi forma humana tenía que estar muy serena, que ya no estuviera tan exaltada,

-Leah, solo calmate, trata de dejar tu mente en blanco y así vas a poder regresar a tu forma humana- dijo Sam con una voz muy serena

y entonces, pensé que tal vez por eso no me podía despertar, por que estaba muy exaltada, que era una pesadilla, y trate de pensar que solo era un sueño y el calor comenzo a bajar, ya no me sentía con fiebre, y de repente, ups creo que desperte pero estaba en el bosque y Sam estaba frente a mi dandome su chamarra,

Haber, recapitulemos, todo ese tiempo había estado despierta pero, ¿por qué estaba desnuda?, y ¿por qué mi ropa estaba desecha a mi alrededor?, por dios que había pasado, solo se me ocurrio mirar a Sam con cara de espanto, y él me miro y me respondió

- No paso nada Leah, mejor ponte esto, vamos te llevo a tu casa, y mañana hablamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algo de la historia y si aparece alguno que no conozcan así como lo demás que se parezca es de mi invención bueno y con ayudaditasque te da el ser aficionado a la lectura . Habrá diferencias de los personajes como edades y una que otra situación dado que a mi parecer son los personajes que utilizó como protagonistas los que creo que tienen mucho futuro para desarrollarse con lo poco que explicó Meyer de ellos. No los utilizó con fines de lucro, solo los tomé prestados por un rato, despúes ella puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos y se le prende el foco otra vez recapacitando que esta pareja es mejor que J&R._

_Espero les guste, es el primer fic que escribo, así que espero hacerlo bien, please espero comentarios si es crítica mejor, solo espero que tengan una agradable lectura y regresen._

_Si encuentran algo raro haganmelo saber por medio de un review, también si les ha gustado, esa es la recompensa que esperó._

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí los deja la narradora de esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado y ojala y le hayan entendido, ya que no soy mas que una escritora principiante que solo se deja llevar por lo que sus dedos comienzan a escribir. Por<strong>** cierto si les gusto dejen aunque sea un comentario .**


	2. Regresando a la Normalidad

_**°,.;'*¨*';.,-*¨" TODO CAMBIO**_**"¨*-,.;'*¨*';.,°**

**Leah & Jake**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

_**°,.;'*¨*';.,-*¨ Regresando a la "Normalidad**_**" ¨*-,.;'*¨*';.,°**

Leah POV

Ya había cambiado de forma, cuando Sam me ofreció su chamarra para que me cubriera y yo solo estiré la mano la tomé y me la puse, lo bueno es que es más alto que yo y esta me quedaba grande por lo que me alcanzaba a tapar lo necesario, y no es que me diera vergüenza que él me viera desnuda exactamente, sino que era la confusión lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos, era la duda que tenia de saber que me habia ocurrido, por qué mi ropa estaba hecha trizas a mi alrededor, por qué me vi con pelaje gris, por que me escuche ladrar, lo que me obligó a comenzar a andar como autómata, sin pronunciar palabra y Sam solo caminaba a mi lado sin decir nada, tal vez no me quería interrumpir o no sé, a lo mejor también él lo estaba meditando.

No sé porque, pero me dio la impresión de que ambos estabamos tratando de descifrar que acababa de suceder, o al menos es lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Entonces me detuvo, antes de llegar a un lugar más habitado y me dijo:

- vamos a mi casa para prestarte algo de ropa, no puedes llegar en ese estado o tus papás se van a asustar y van a pensar lo peor,

Yo no recuerdo haber contestado nada solo se que seguí caminando, aún estaba procesando lo que me acababa de suceder y todo lo hacía en autómatico como si me supiera el camino de memoria aún sin saber donde estaba, me llevó por detras de la Push vigilando que nadie nos fuera a ver, y cuando llegamos cerca de su casa me levantó en brazos y rápido me metió,

Tal vez para que no me viera nadie, en el estado en que me encontraba cualquiera hubiera pensado mal, desnuda y como idiotizada, dios tal vez hubieran pensado que andaba borracha y drogada o no se que otras cosas se hubieran imaginado, sobre todo al verme con Sam,

A quien que todo el mundo (bueno todos los de la Push) conocían como mi novio, y como de él decian que andaba en malos pasos, pensaban que yo andaba igual, por lo que al verme en esas fachas de seguro, no tardarían en ir a decirle a mi mamá, que qué mal habían visto a su hija, en una situación tan comprometedora con ese muchacho.

Si, ya las escucho diciendole eso a mi madre, solo para hacer que se preocupara más por mi.

-"Qué como una señorita de tan buena familia se habia metido en tantos problemas al involucrarse con esa persona".

Por que la familia Uley a pesar de ser también de las mas antiguas en la reserva, y antes de las más respetadas junto con las familias de los Black, los Clearwater y los Ateara, por su ayuda en La Push a lo largo de la historia de los Queliutes, perdió todo el respeto de los habitantes de la reserva,por que el padre de Sam mucho había influido en que se hicieran de una muy mala reputación.

Sobretodo por ser irresponsable con su familia, porque tenia problemas con el alcohol y seguido abandonaba a su familia por largas temporadas,

Y como hacia un tiempo que Sam se había desaparecido cerca de un mes de La Push, comenzaron a circular rumores que él era igual a su padre, un irresponsable que dejaba sola a su madre y a las personas que se preocupaban por él, por seguir los mismos pasos que su padre al abandonar a la mujer que "amaba" por otra,

Eso es lo que ahora pensaba yo, que en eso si era igual a su padre, en engañar a la mujer que "amaba" para estar con otra bueno pero eso apenas tenía poco de pensarlo, pero lo demás era mentira, él nos habia explicado, que cuando se desapareció, fue por que tenía problemas en su casa, con su madre y que tenía que alejarse para no faltarle al respeto, porque era lo único que le quedaba.

El odiaba que lo compararan con su padre y quería que todos estuvieran orgullosos de él, quería que su familia recobrara la reputación de la que antes gozaba, siendo muy gentil y ayudando en lo que se ofrecía en la Push, pero después de eso, todo lo que había conseguido, se desmoronó,

Y desde entonces yo lo noté cambiado, muy diferente, callado, ya no me contaba todo lo que le pasaba como antes, y ya no nos veíamos casi en las noches, era muy raro, de ahí comenzo a desvanecerse nuestra relación, después de su desaparición.

Pero cuando regrese de donde mi mente estaba divagando, estaba recostada en su cama, tapada con una sabana, y le grité:

- Sam, por qué estoy aquí, no que me ibas a llevar a mi casa. Y me respondió:

-Leah, ya viene tu papá en camino y te trae algo de ropa, porque no te podía llevar así, además, creo que ambos te tenemos que explicar algo. Sabes mientras llega porque no tratas de relajarte y dormir, porque lo que vas a escuchar, tal vez puede volver a exaltarte.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algo de la historia y si aparece alguno que no conozcan así como lo demás que se parezca es de mi invención bueno y con ayudaditasque te da el ser aficionado a la lectura . Habrá diferencias de los personajes como edades y una que otra situación dado que a mi parecer son los personajes que utilizó como protagonistas los que creo que tienen mucho futuro para desarrollarse con lo poco que explicó Meyer de ellos. No los utilizó con fines de lucro, solo los tomé prestados por un rato, despúes ella puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos y se le prende el foco otra vez recapacitando que esta pareja es mejor que J&R._

_Espero les guste, es el primer fic que escribo, así que espero hacerlo bien, please espero comentarios si es crítica mejor, solo espero que tengan una agradable lectura y regresen._

_Si encuentran algo raro haganmelo saber por medio de un review, también si les ha gustado, esa es la recompensa que esperó._

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui los deja la narradora de esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado y ojala y le hayan entendido, ya que no soy mas que una escritora principiante que solo se deja llevar por lo que sus dedos comienzan a escribir. Por<strong>** cierto si les gusto dejen aunque sea un comentario .**


	3. Dudas y Explicaciones

_**°,.;'*¨*';.,-*¨" TODO CAMBIO**_**"¨*-,.;'*¨*';.,°**

**Leah & Jake**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algo de la historia y si aparece alguno que no conozcan así como lo demás que no se parezca a lo original, es de mi invención bueno y con ayudaditas que te da el ser aficionado a la lectura . Habrá diferencias de los personajes como edades y una que otra situación dado que a mi parecer los personajes que utilizó como protagonistas son los que creo que tienen mucho futuro para desarrollarse con lo poco que explicó Meyer de ellos. No los utilizó con fines de lucro, solo los tomé prestados por un rato, despúes ella puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos y si que bien si se le prendiera el foco otra vez y recapacitara que esta pareja es mejor que J&R._

_Espero les guste, es el primer fic que escribo, así que espero hacerlo bien, please espero comentarios si es crítica mejor, solo espero que tengan una agradable lectura y regresen._

_Si encuentran algo raro haganmelo saber por medio de un review, también si les ha gustado, esa es la recompensa que esperó._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

_**°,.;'*¨*';.,-*¨" Dudas y Explicaciones **_** "¨*-,.;'*¨*';.,°**

Mientras llevaba a Leah a su recamara Sam iba pensando que iba a hacer, llevarla después de que se calmara directamente a casa de sus padres o llamar a su exsuegro para que fuera por ella, pero si hacía esto último que le diría, acaso:

¿Harry? Oye puedes venir a mi casa te-te- tengo algo muy importante que decirte, haber cómo te lo explico**: **_**tu hija esta en mi casa pero solo que mmm como te lo digo…. No trae ropa. Ah… y se me olvidaba otro pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle,**_

_**¿Qué crees? ¡Se convirtió en loba!, **_ creo que por mi culpa, pero no te preocupes está bien yo te la cuidó.

Despúes de que Sam salió de la habitación, en la mente de Leah empezó a surgir un mar de dudas.

Leah

Pero, ¿por qué?, es lo qué debería saber, cuál era la urgencia de hablar y sobre todo con mi papá presente. No que me iba a llevar a mi casa y hablábamos mañana,

¿Qué pasa por que tanto misterio?, bueno, creo que el cansancio me venció y me dormí, digo no voy a admitir que le hice caso, verdad, a lo que me había dicho de que me relajara y me tratará de dormir, pero ¿por qué dijo que me iba a volver a sobresaltar?, fue lo último que pensé antes de caer rendida en su almohada.

Y en mis sueños pude sentir lágrimas caer, el suave recorrer en mis mejillas de algunas cálidas y saladas gotas que salían de mis ojos sin querer, originadas tal vez por los pensamientos que vinieron a mi mente, mismos que intentaban bloquear lo que acababa de suceder en el bosque, pero esos pensamientos no eran más que recuerdos de cómo **morí** el día en que te fuiste lejos de mí, de como morí por que ya no estabas ahí, cerca de mí reconfortandome como lo solías hacer, ahora estas aquí pero solo por deber, por cubrir la apariencia de lo que deberías hacer.

_**Porque ya no estoy aquí, morí  
>Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí<br>No estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar  
>Oigo sin escuchar<br>Abrazo sin sentir  
>Soy el único muerto que puede caminar<br>**_

Narradora pov

Sam, era un muchacho alto, tal vez media 1.80 m, fornido con los músculos marcados, de piel cobriza, cabello negro muy corto y ojos color café oscuro, con una mirada muy penetrante que si uno veía de lejos parecería intimidante, pero al encontrarse cerca de él se podía observar una profunda tristeza en esos hermosos ojos , con facciones duras que lo hacían ver como si siempre estuviera enojado, pero es que él tenía que mostrar un carácter fuerte, que realmente en ocasiones cuando lo ameritaba lo demostraba, pero cuando estaba cerca de quien realmente lo conocía era completamente dócil.

Era atractivo, aunque pensándolo bien todos los muchachos de las nuevas generaciones de la reserva Quileute tenían esa característica, eran muy atractivos y altos, muy altos, pero era más notorio entre los jóvenes que andaban cerca de la edad de Leah y Sam entre veinte y veintidós años, porque si se comparaba a esos muchachos con los de Forks y Port Angeles, estos parecerían unos enclenques a su lado.

Volviendo con Sam, él estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá de color café, corroído por el uso, en la pequeña estancia de su casa, una típica cabaña de madera que por fuera era color caoba, por dentro tenia las paredes de color beige y a pesar de ser pequeña se sentía un poco de frío. Ahí se encontraba él, muy pensativo, con los codos sobre las piernas agarrándose la barbilla y de repente una de sus manos la pasaba por su cabeza rascándose, con mucha desesperación, y después se levantaba y daba vueltas alrededor del sofá,

-pero…. ¿Cómo es posible? Se decía a sí mismo, no puede ser, cómo se entero, quien le dijo o ¿acaso nos vería?

_**Sé que es muy tarde para hablar  
>que intentamos continuar<br>que he fallado sin pensar  
>Se que si miras hacia atrás<br>solo un poco encontraras  
>nuestro amor es de verdad<strong>_

Se preguntaba por lo que le había reclamado Leah, él no le había dicho a nadie, aún no confiaba demasiado en los demás chicos que formaban la manada, que a pesar de que compartían sus pensamientos cuando estaban en fase, el había aprendido muy bien a ocultar muchas cosas, era el beneficio de ser el primero de transformarse.

Y recordó lo que había pasado esa tarde en el bosque, acaso sería él quién provocó que Leah se transformara, el recordó que su transformación también se debió por su enojo al tener muchas discusiones con su madre,

_**Sé que es difícil olvidar  
>lo que hablamos sin pensar<br>que nos pudo lastimar **__**  
><strong>_

Sam pov

Pero, qué le voy a decir a su papá después de lo que ha hecho por mí, tal vez:

-Hola…. ¿Harry? Oye puedes venir a mí casa te-te- tengo algo muy importante que decirte, haber cómo te lo explico**: **_**"Tú hija está en mi casa mmm … y se me olvidaba también un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle, qué crees ¡se convirtió en loba!, ah y se quedo**_ _**… sin ropa, crees que le puedas traer algo que ponerse"**_

-Creo que por mi culpa, pero no te preocupes está bien yo la estoy cuidando.

Según lo que me habían dicho los ancianos de la tribu y los integrantes más respetados de la tribu acerca de esa característica que existía en la comunidad sobre el don de poder cambiar de forma ,yo pensé que eso solo le pasaba a los hombres, o al menos eso había sucedido en las últimas ocasiones, nunca le había ocurrido a una mujer, pero tal vez era por su sangre, ya que su familia estaba formada por uniones entre casi puros miembros de los antiguos integrantes de la primer manada, era por así decirse descendiente directo de los primeros quileutes en transformarse, así que era muy seguro que alguien de su familia se transformara, y su padre tal vez ya lo imaginaba , me pude dar cuenta por la expresión en su cara, ya que cuando abrí la puerta y él me dirigió una mirada que mostraba a la vez serenidad pero también un gran asombro, más que enojo, que es lo que yo esperaba, me sobresaltó cuando me dijo:

-"Dime Sam ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, porque no me explico como mi niña se transformo, con lo que está sucediendo por esa familia Cullen ya me imaginaba que tarde o temprano esto se manifestaría en mi familia, ya me lo habían advertido los ancianos, después de que se transformo Jake y los demás muchachos, pero yo me estaba preparando para hablar con Seth, no con mi Leah, no con mi niña, porque eso nunca había pasado, por eso no había cruzado por mi cabeza esa posibilidad."

-"Ahora como le voy a explicar, creo que tú me vas a tener que ayudar, así como nosotros lo hemos hecho contigo, ahora te toca a ti apoyarnos, y bueno, con eso que ya casi eres de la familia, no creo que vaya a ser tan difícil, el apoyarla y cuidarla así como ayudarla a controlar sus transformaciones, porque si para ustedes es difícil imagínate para una niña, _**mi niña **_(nótese la preocupación de Harry al decir esto y no ver a si hija de veinte años como una mujer sino como su niña, su bebe, su adoración como todo padre ve a sus retoños y más a sus princesas) que son aún más pudorosas, y además porque no me gustaría que todos la anden mirando por ahí desnuda, me apena decirlo, pero creo que existe la confianza para decirte esto abiertamente verdad …. ¿O me equivocó? "-

Me quede anonadado por lo que Harry me acababa de encomendar, tal vez vio como se me abrieron los ojos como platos cuando me dijo "_**con eso que ya casi eres de la familia", **_solo sentí como se me caía la cara de vergüenza, porque para mis adentros pensé: " _**siii, casi somos de la familia, pero por su sobrina, no por su hija". **_

Y sentí como el calor subía hasta mis mejillas, casi estoy seguro que me puse rojo de la vergüenza y tal vez por eso me preguntó: ¿_**O me equivocó? **_

Entonces no me quedo más que solo asentir, porque siendo sinceros en ese momento no le iba a contestar: claro ex suegro lo que usted diga (y me imagine su cara con una expresión de rabia, rechinando los dientes y con los puños cerrados preparados para golpearme), y de repente pensé "_a por cierto Harry, no te había dicho que ya no ando con su hija"_, nooo ese sería el acabose para mí, porque de seguro se pondría como energúmeno diciéndome que todavía todo en lo que me había ayudado para que le saliera con esas pen….pensandolo bien creo que todavía no le diré nada hasta que Leah se recupere y logre tranquilizarla para poder hablar con ella, mientras su papá quién sabe de que tanto me habla y que creo que ya se dio cuenta que no estoy escuchando nada ni le estoy prestando atención, porque solo siento mucho dolor en la nuca, creo que me acaba de dar un tremendo zape(pequeño golpe que duele mucho, al recibirlo sorpresivamente cuando no pones atención).

-Perdón Harry, pero es que no entiendo nada – le contesté mientras me sobaba, por dios ahora entiendo porque Leah tiene la mano tan pesada,

- tú conoces a Leah y creo que primero tú le vas a tener que explicar que fue lo que le paso y por qué; para ya después entrar yo a decirle lo que me acabas de encargar, ¿no? Porque si yo llego primero y le digo lo que vamos a hacer, me va a mandar a la goma y se va a volver a exaltar y es lo que no queremos verdad? por eso te hable- y Harry se me quedo viendo con una cara que entendí a la perfección, así como diciéndome: _si claro, si serás idiota, ok_

Harry pov

Que le pasa a estos muchachos, de hoy, haber que le pasa a esté, mirá que cara de tarado puso, como si se le hubiera aparecido el mismísimo demonio, de seguro ni sabe de lo que estoy hablando, haber a qué hora reacciona, nada más con que no empiece a babear porque eso significa que se está imaginando a mi niña, por lo que le acabo de encomendar, veamos si así reacciona

- Muchacho, Sam, responde – y en eso Harry le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca, pequeñísimo, pero es que imagínense a un muchacho de su vuelo con una cara de idiota, a cualquiera le hubiera gustado sacarlo de su letargo con ese pequeño cariñito. Y funcionó, Sam regreso y..

-Sam te estoy preguntando que donde esta mi hija, para que le lleves la ropa que me pediste para poder ir a hablar con ella, o que me lleves con ella, para entregársela, - le decía el ex suegro estirando la mano con una bolsa donde llevaba las cosas de Leah.

-Así, perdón, no te escuche, dámela ahorita se la llevo- la agarró Sam y se fue dirigiéndose a su recamara.

Leah ya llegó tu papá, te trajo unas cosas, ¿puedo entrar?, o te las dejo aquí afuera para que las recojas y te cambies para que podamos hablar- fue lo que me dijeron después de que tocaron la puerta.

-ehh si Sam déjalas afuera, ahorita las agarro y en cuanto esté lista salgo, para ir con ustedes y me expliquen que esta pasando- le conteste y en cuanto escuché que se alejaba, Salí y agarre la mochila que llevaba mi ropa, rápidamente me cambie, era una blusa negra de tirantes ajustada y un pequeño short de mezclilla, asi como la respectiva ropa interior, de seguro mi mamá había llenado esa mochila no creo que mi papá se hubiera atrevido a buscar entre mis cajones, mi mamá, no había pensado en mi mamá, y sentí como comenzaban a rodar las lágrimas cuando iba saliendo de la habitación de Sam y vi a mi papá sentado en el pequeño sofá y me miro con una delicadeza como si estuviera viendo a la pequeña niña morena de largas trenzas, que cargaba en su espalda cuando era una niña, si me miro como a su pequeña niña, y entonces dijo:

-Hija, ven siéntate- con una cálidez que me estremeció y que provocó que en lugar de dejar de llorar corrí y lo abrace enterrando mi cara en su cuello, sollozando y mojándolo con el agua salada que salía de mis ojos, lágrimas que iban acompañadas de duda y de dolor,

Diciéndole, preguntándole, con una ansias por saber

- _**¿papi, dime por qué a mí? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿En qué me convertí?-**_

Él me miró, y Sam que estaba detrás de él, suavemente dijo:

-Leah tu padre y yo te tenemos que dar muchas explicaciones.

Y mi padre afirmó:

-Si hija, a eso he venido, hablaremos de la historia familiar y con ello explicaré a lo que te vas a enfrentar- y me abrazo fuerte y después yo levante mi cara y lo mire con una cara de niña asustada, me separe de él y me seque las lágrimas con la mano y me dirigí hacia los dos y les dije:

-Ok ya basta de rodeos, díganme lo que me tengan que decir, es hora de que me den muchas explicaciones, porque la verdad estoy hecha un mar de dudas-.

Entonces camine y me senté a un lado de mi padre, que se había acomodado nuevamente en el sofá y Sam estaba frente a nosotros en una silla, evitándome con la mirada.

_**Si preguntas por mí  
>Que como me va,<br>Haber como tome  
>Tantas cosas que hable<br>De la soledad  
>Que si estoy bien o mal<br>Que si puedo reír  
>O si puedo llorar<strong>_

Y estaba ahí rodeada de dos de mis amores hombres (puesto que faltaba mi pequeño hermano), esperando que me dieran muchas respuestas. Tal vez por algunas, las primeras que circulaban por mi cabeza tendrían que esperar.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí los deja de nueva cuenta la narradora de esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado y ojalá y le hayan entendido, ya que no soy mas que una escritora principiante que solo se deja llevar por lo que sus dedos comienzan a escribir. <em>

_LLeva la combinacion de una canción de Tranzas que a mí en lo personal me llegó en el momento de estar escribiendo, ya que me provocó una gran inspiración por traerme algunos recuerdos, es una cancion un poco vieja se llama Morí. _

**Por** cierto, como siempre les agradezco su tiempo por leer y si les gustó o si no también, serán bien recibios los reviews. ****

****Hasta el próximo cap...****


	4. Jake alucinanddo a Bella

_**°,.;'*¨*';.,-*¨" TODO CAMBIO**_**"¨*-,.;'*¨*';.,°**

**Leah & Jake**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algo de la historia y si aparece alguno que no conozcan así como lo demás que se parezca es de mi invención bueno y con ayudaditasque te da el ser aficionado a la lectura . Habrá diferencias de los personajes como edades y una que otra situación dado que a mi parecer son los personajes que utilizó __como protagonistas los que creo que tienen mucho futuro para desarrollarse con lo poco que explicó Meyer de ellos. No los utilizó con fines de lucro, solo los tomé prestados por un rato, despúes ella puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos y se le prende el foco otra vez recapacitando que esta pareja es mejor que J&R._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

_**°,.;'*¨*';.,-*¨" **_**_**La historia comienza: Jake alucinando a Bella **"¨*-,.;'*¨*';.,°****_**

* * *

><p>Esa misma semana en que Leah se cuestionaba los cambios en su vida, un joven alto, de cuerpo fornido pero estético, es decir, era delgado, con unos brazos marcados y musculosos (de esos con los que se te antoja un abrazo de oso), con una piel con un hermoso bronceado ( que los güeros pagarían mucho por tener, digo sin ofender) con unos hermosos ojos de color café chocolatoso y con una mirada (de esas que parecen como que te atontan, se diría que poseía una mirada idiotizante),con unos labios carnosos ( tan besables) y una sonrisa de esas de las tipo Colgate con una hermosa dentadura blanca, de cabello negro corto y peinado muy moderno con las puntas hacia arriba, ese joven llamado<strong> Jake <strong>esperaba con un ansia desesperada que cierta hora llegará, era sábado y ese día tocaba que su papá fuera de pesca con Harry Clearwater el padre de Seth y de Leah y Charlie el padre de Bella, esa joven de tez extremadamente blanca de larga cabellera rojiza, hija del sheriff de Forks, ambos amigos de su padre.

Pero él no estaba emocionado porque los viejos (como les decía) fueran de pesca y tocará comer el famoso pescado frito de Harry, noooo.., sino que él esperaba a esa chica que era compañera de juegos de la infancia de sus hermanas,y ante la falta de las gemelas, ahora era él quien la acompañaba.

Aunque no sabía si ella realmente iba por que le agradaba charlar con él o porque simplemente su papá la obligaba, porque para su mala suerte ella era tan estúpidamente torpe que siempre la tenían que estar cuidando, y para que no le pasará nada, su padre la obligaba a ir con él o estar cerca de alguien, excepto su odioso novio vampiro, claro que eso Charlie no lo sabía, que su yerno era un maldito chupasangres ( como le decían en La Push a los vampiros).

Y generalmente el siempre se ofrecía a acompañarla, aunque sufriera por estar cerca de ella, porque aún no sabía en qué momento se había enamorado de ella, si fue cuando eran unos niños, o si comenzó el día que llego a Forks a vivir con Charly cuando él acompaño a su padre para entregarle las llaves de su camioneta y explicarle los trucos de esta para que no la fuera a dejar botada en la carretera o cuando comenzó a salir con ella por lo de Edward, bueno no a salir, lo que se dice salir, sino desde que le pidió ayuda para reparar las motocicletas, (ay Jake por que se te hacen tantos líos en la cabeza cuando comienzas a pensar en ella y eso que todavía no llega) y que ella le paga o retribuye ayudandole en sus tareas, cosa que aprovecha para tener más contacto con ella.

Al final de cuentas ya sabía a qué se atendría después de que se enterara por ella misma que ya era novia de Edward, ese nombre por más que lo intentaba nada más no le agradaba, ni la persona ni el nombre que lo poseía por que por su culpa había sufrido mucho su Bella (como él le decía) y él también por que por su culpa había tenido que consolarla y sin querer enamorarse más de ella, y por más que lo intentara no logro que ella lograra olvidarse completamente de esa horrorosa criatura, por que eso era: una horrorosa y asesina criatura, porque por algún tiempo tuvo que matar gente para poder alimentarse, ¿ironico no? Cómo alguien tan hermoso puede ser una horrorosa persona, aunque en realidad eso es más común de lo que pensamos.

_**Jake:**_

_¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_

_Siempre tengo que estar ocultando mis sentimientos y ahora hasta mis pensamientos, digo antes no había tanto problema con lo de mi privacidad, pero ahora con esto, no puedo ni pensar en paz, ni puedo pensar en ella como algo más por que ahora no falta quien se entere y me haga la burla, digo ya suficiente tengo con que mi papá y Charlie lo sepan como para tener que soportar y controlar a los chicos de la manada cada que viene Bella a la reserva._

_Digo quiero tener un poquito de paz, y poder pensar en ella libremente. Por que tengo que conseguir que se olvide de él de alguna manera, no sé como pero lo seguiré intentando._

Eso pensaba Jake quien estaba obsesionado con esa insignificante mujercilla que solo lo buscaba cuando Edward no estaba o cuando necesitaba consuelo, o bien cuando su padre la castigaba, era su bien comunitario ayudar al hijo rebelde de Billy Black.

Ese sábado de pesca sucedería algo que después la manada le iba a recriminar a Jake, ya que por entretener a Bella le comenzó a contar con más detalle las leyendas que giraban en torno a La Push, historias en las que el mismo Jake no creía tiempo atrás, que para el eran un simple cuento de ancianos pero que después de su transformación ya las tomaba más en serio. Y esto lo hacía para que ella se diera cuenta que él no le guardaba secretos como lo hacía Edward, que si era sincero en todo lo que le decía. Le estaba abriendo el corazón y la verdad de su origen, esperando que asi ella se diera cuenta de lo que esto significaba, pero ella solo entendía lo que quería.

Claro que ella solo escuchaba y ponía atención en lo que le interesaba saber, la historia de los Frios, que a pesar de que ya se la había contado cuando fue a la Push recién había llegado de Phoenix ahora le contaba cosas más interesantes, la verdad escondida detrás de metáforas.

Pero asi era ella de egoísta, no le interesaba en lo mas minimo prestarle atención a las leyendas de cómo es que los queloiutes se podían transformar en lobos, que era lo que realmente Jacob quería, que entendiera su condición y con eso tal vez Bella apreciara cual era la verdadera causa de esas atenciones hacia ella, lo cual no era más que mostrar sus sentimientos hacia su persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí los dejó nuevamente solo que ahora con un capítulo un poco pequeño, pero es que realmente batalle para escribirlo, mi mente no queria reaccionar, pero de todas formas fue escrito con mucho cariño. Espero que lo disfruten y los dejo hasta el próximo cap... <strong>**.**

**Si encuentran algo raro o les ha gustado agradecería sus reviews. hasta el proximo bye..**


	5. Estableciendo responsabilidades

_**Chapter 5**_

_**°,.;'*¨*';.,-*¨" Estableciendo Responsabilidades**_**"¨*-,.;'*¨*';.,°**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algo de la historia y si aparece alguno que no conozcan así como lo demás que no se parezca talvez es por que sea de mi invención. Habrá diferencias de los personajes como edades y una que otra situación dado que a mi parecer son los personajes que utilizó como protagonistas los que creo que tienen mucho futuro para desarrollarse con lo poco que explicó Meyer de ellos. No los utilizó con fines de lucro, solo los tomé prestados por un rato, despúes ella puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos y se le prende el foco otra vez recapacitando que esta pareja es mejor que J&R._

* * *

><p>Leah no pensaba que al sucederle esto vendría una seria de cambios y responsabilidades que tendría que afrontar.<p>

- Pero mamá ¿por qué tenía que ir mi papá con el consejo de ancianos?

-Hija, es por tu bien, recuerda que ahora más que nunca tienes que comportarte como una joven madura, por que esto ni tu padre ni yo lo esperabamos, tal vez lo esperabamos de tu hermano, pero era una idea muy remota.

-¿Cómo mamá? ¿No te entiendo? - por que de mi hermano y no de mi, acaso era tan poca cosa para ellos o que no entiendo.- ¿por que esperarían que le sucediera a Seth y no a mí?

-Ademas no fue con el consejo fue a a ver a Billy Black.

-Ay mamá, si fue con Billy entonces va a ir con el consejo, como si no los conocieras, eso hicieron cuando le paso a Jake.

-Hija, es que según lo que me conto tu padre es que nunca había habido una mujer en La Push que haya sido bendecida con el espiritu lobo- le contesto Sue a su hija tratando de sonar convincente ya que cuando su marido se lo explico ninguno de los dos sabía como le darian a conocer eso a su hija mayor, ya que si así era una situación bastante difícil saber que nunca habia sucedido eso con las manadas anteriores lo ponía peor.

-Por eso le fue a pedir ayuda, por que el ya pasó por eso con un hijo, no es lo mismo que tu padre se haya ofrecido a ayudar a Sam, que tener que lidiar con ese cambio en un hijo propio como le paso a Billy, que ademas tiene mucho conocimiento de las tradiciones quelioutes.

-Y si Billy tuvo dificultades, con un hijo que de ser tan bien portado, de un día para otro se le empezó a rebelar, imaginate que nos espera contigo, que siempre has sido medio berrinchuda- le dijo sue a Leah ya un poco estresada por la actitud de su hija.

Por que cuando Harry se entero primero acudio con su amigo Billy y le relato lo de Leah, esperando que lo pudiera ayudar y así fue como lo convencio que primero fueran con el consejo de ancianos antes de presentarsela a los muchachos como parte de la manada.

-Billy, amigo ¿ cómo estas? - dijo Harry a Billy Black, a los dos días de lo sucedido en casa de Sam.

-Muy bien Harry, no me puedo quejar y a ti que tal te ha ido con tu local.

-Por cierto Billy, ¿ cómo te esta yendo con Jake? ya se le calmo la rebeldía o sigue igual.

-Gracias a dios que ya esta mejor, logre hablar con él y mas que nada logré que me escuchara, por que su encaprichamiento con esa muchachita no me ayuda mucho. Pero Harry, tú no me contestaste como te ha ido. - insistio Billy que conocía muy bien a su amigo por lo que se imaginaba que no solo era una visita de cortesía y que esas preguntas acerca de Jake tenian un trasfondo.

-Pues me ha ido Igual que a ti, no me puedo quejar, pero mira Billy en realidad la visita es por que vengo a hablar de otra cosa, un problema que se me presento con Leah y la verdad no se que hacer, necesito de tu ayuda y saber en que me puedes aconsejar ya que tu tienes hijas y pues conoces un poco de como son las muchachitas.

Al escuchar eso ultimo, Billy supuso que tal vez el problema de Leah era por Sam, si un problema de 9 meses, pero que equivocado estaba.

-A que te refieres, no entiendo, pero que hizo Leah, digo si necesitas que hable con Sam, no te preocupes yo lo hago.

Ante esas respuesta Harry comprendió que le habia dado un mensajo erroneo a su amigo de toda la vida, provocando que pensara mal de su querida hija, por lo que inmediatamente aclaro la pequeña confusión y es que no era para menos ver ese rostro de preocupación que estaba ofreciendole Harry, no era para menos pensar que un pequeño desliz de su única hija provocaria hasta un infarto de su padre.

- No Billy, no es eso que estas pensando, si fuera eso, yo mismo lo haria, lo que pasa es que a mi Bebe le paso lo que a tu hijo- solo de sopetón- Mi hija también tiene el espiritu lobo.

Billy mostro una cara de sorpresa, pero después la relajo y cambio de actitud como tratando de recordar, entonces le respondio:

-Haber Harry, sientate, mira que yo me acuerde eso nunca ha sucedido, pero por que no vamos con el consejo, a lo mejor y ellos saben algo que nosotros no,- le respondió Billy tratando de calmarlo.- pero cómo te enteraste- le preguntó el viejo Billy

Entonces Harry le contó lo que sucedio un par de dias antes, y después de eso llegó Jake por lo que aprovecharon y cuando iba entrando le dijo su padre:

- Jake por favor avisale a los miembros del consejo que necesitamos reunirnos.

-Si papá, bueno hola y adios Harry. Me saludas a la familia

Así fue como ese pequeño grupo de personas supieron lo de Leah. Y después de esa pequeña reunión con los ancianos ahora venía algo más complicado: pasar esa información a su familia.

Por lo que Harry platicó durante horas con su esposa sobre lo discutido con los ancianos de la reserva. Ahora lo dificil era como darle esa pequeña noticia a Leah, que era la primera en La Push con ese don desde que se comenzo a manifestar el espiritu lobo en en los guerreros quelioutes, pero conociendo el caracter de su hija, y sabiendo lo que ahora podía ocurrir, Harry convenció a Sue para que ella hablará con su hija. Asi, si entraba en fase, por lo menos su hija no pasaria la vergüenza que su padre la viera en paños menores.

-Sue, si se confirmaron mis sospechas, lo que me habia relatado mi padre era cierto, me lo acaban de confirmar los ancianos, nuestra nena, es la primer mujer lobo.- le soltó Harry a su esposa al llegar de con Billy y los ancianos.

-Entonces amor, que vamos a hacer, ¿tú hablas con ella?-pregunto no muy convencida su mujer.

-No amor, creo que tu vas a tener que hablar con ella, es que sería muy vergonsozo si cambiara de forma al estar contandole las cosas, por que los ancianos me dijeron que las emociones fuertes desatan el cambio, entonces no me quiero arriesgar a ver a nuestra hija así, que pena, si de por si va a tener que soportar esa carga como para que todavia le pesara pensar en que su padre la vio como dios la trajo al mundo.

-Hay Harry, no seas exagerado, si si la has visto como dios la trajo al mundo.-dijo sue tratando de no reirse, pero el comentario de su marido se le hizo muy gracioso y mas por que se puso rojo como un jitomate.

-Si Sue, pero eso fue cuando era una niña, ahora ya es toda un jovencita-

-Bueno, si amor, pensandolo bien y analizando la situación, pues yo tendre que hablar con ella.

-Amor, se me olvidaba, es que también le vas tener que decir que es necesario que se corte el cabello,

-¿ Qué ? El cabello, pero como se te ocurre, se va a poner furica, sabes cuanto tiempo lleva sin cortarselo para dejarlo crecer, durante cuanto tiempo ha traido su cabello de ese largo.

-Si precisamente, por eso era que tu conversaras con ella, no tanto por lo de ser la unica mujer en la manada, eso ya lo he hable con ella, sino por lo de su cabello, por que su pelaje sería muy largo y puede sufrir algun accidente.

-No me imagino a mi hija así Harry, ¿ cómo le fue a pasar esto?- Sue estaba sumamente angustiada, era un mar de emociones lo que provocaba esa nueva situación en su familia.

- Sinceramente no lo se, ni nol ancianos, pero según nuestras tradiciones es un honor ser elegido por el espiritu lobo. Y a nosotros nos toco esa bendición, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabemos muy bien que vaya a suceder. Según el consejo va a ser un aprendizaje para todos, por piensan que si ya se presento un caso, tal vez va a ser necesario estar informados, para poder ayudar en un futuro,

-¿Lo que quieres decir es que la vida de nuestra hija va a pasar a ser parte de la historia de nuestra tribu?

-Si, va a complementar la historia de la familia Clearwater, si los Black, fueron la primer familia a la que se le presento el espiritu lobo en uno de sus integrantes, a la nuestra le sucedio lo mismo pero en nuestro caso es la primer mujer lobo de toda las generaciones en las que se ha presentado este acontecimiento.

-Por eso es necesario que ella sea una mujer responsable de sus actos. Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo Sue, va a tener que dejar de ser una chiquilla caprichosa para comenzar a ser una mujer madura que tendrá que ver por la seguridad de su pueblo.

Estas últimas palabras se le quedaron grabadas a Sue, por la seguridad y firmeza con la que se lo dijo su marido, era una gran responsabilidad la que ahora caía sobre su hija y sobre ella al ser quien su marido encomendo para que fuera sin querer la que ayudara a calmar su caracter y la hiciera una mujer responsable, bueno mejor dicho orientarla a que fuera mas sensata, por que en realidad su hija era un joven muy madura para su edad.

Por lo que se quedo pensativa al recordar la responsabilidad que ahora tenian ella con su hija y Leah lo que le tocaba a ella, cuidar de la seguridad de su pueblo.

-Mamá, mamá, despierta, -le decia Leah a su madre mientras le pasaba una mano frente alos ojos.

_Pero que le pasa a mi mamá, por que se queda así, esa cara me da miedo, ahora que me ira a decir._

-Perdón hija, es que recorde algo que me encargo tu padre,

_Hay no y ahora que será, aparte de que voy a tener que pasar todas las mañanas con Sam, en serio que prefiero estar en le local ayudandole a mi papá, pero que tonta soy, ya no soy una chica normal, ahora soy un fenomeno._

_**-**_¿Qué es mamá? eso que te encargo mi papá, a parte de que me lavaras el cerebro.

-tienes que cortarte el cabello,

-¿Quéeeee? ¿mi cabello? ¿pero por qué?-respondio Leah acariciandose su larga y sedosa cabellera negra que le llegaba a la cintura.

Desde que tenia 5 años se la cuidaba mucho y su mamá la peinaba con 2 pequeñas trenzas para que tuviera su cabello muy cuidado, era su orgullo, bueno también estaba orgullosa por su figura y su rostro, era una mujer muy atractiva por que a demas de ser muy bonita tenia mucho carisma y chispa, siempre estaba con una sonrisa en los labios y decía uno que otro comentario que a mas de uno le sacaba una sonrisa, habia quienes la consideraban la mujer mas hermosa de toda la reserva, decían que había que heredado unos muy buenos genes.

-¿Acaso es a la fuerza mamá? ¿ Qué pasaría si no me lo quiero cortar?- dijo Leah a la que se le comenzaron a deslizar unaa lagrimas por sus mejillas, y acercandose a su madre quien también traía lagrimas en los ojos, se abrazaron, soltando sollozos, por el estado de shock que logro provocar todo el cambió en la familia Clearwater.

-No hija, no es la fuerza- respondio Sue tratando de controlarse y de calmar a su hija que estaba sumida en llanto.- Tu padre me dijo que es una recomendación, porque después tu pelaje sería muy largo y podrías sufrir un accidente.

-Es tu decisión Leah, - dijo Harry entrando a la habitación de su hija, lo que provoco que Leah corriera a él y lo abrazara y llorara con mas fuerza y sentimiento, siempre había sido la nena de papá, y ahora no iba a cambiar eso.

_Llore no tanto por mi cabello, llore de sentimiento, de no saber en que me estaba metiendo y sin ser yo la culpable, no es que sea una ingrata, ¿pero que culpa tengo yo de que en mis venas corra sangre con magia o espiritus de no se que animales, por que no me converti en una mariposa o no se en otra cosa, por qué precisamente en un lobo. _

_Deje de llorar y me separe de mi padre, para seguir con la conversación._

-Papá, ¿es por eso que los muchachos se cortan el cabello? - trate de controlar mi voz, no queria seguir llorando.

-Si hija, - y Harry abrazó a su mujer y su hija,en ese instante entro Seth y corrio para unirse a su familia, y sin saber por qué el también comenzo a llorar, ese mar de emociones contagió a toda la familia Clearwater.

_No se que sucede pero todos estan llorando, será por Leah, - me dije mentalmente y corrí a unirme a mi familia y sin querer me contagiaron y tambien yo estaba llorando, me di cuenta por que empezo a escurrirme la nariz. _

-Seth, deja de limpiarte la nariz en mi blusa-

_Me grito Leah y me dio tremendo coco en la cabeza. Provocando que mis padres dijeran: __Seth no seas sucio y deja de molestar a tu que ella soltara una carcajada._

-No te creas, papá no se limpio en mí, pero yo si en él, jajajja- creo que no debí haber hecho eso por que empezamos una batalla campal, lo que provocó una cara no se si de enojo o de sorpresa en mi papá que puso un rostro de seriedad que provoco que Seth y yo nos sentaramos en mi cama por la mirada que nos dirigio.

_Entonces mi papá volteo a ver a mi mamá, y ella solo agacho el rostro y él hizo un gesto como negando con la cabeza._

-Sue, no le dijiste que tenia que cambiar su actitud, que no le mencionaste lo de la responsabilidad que va a tener de ahora en adelante.

-No, Harry, apenas lo iba a hacer cuando llegaste tu, pero creo que es mejor por que así estamos los cuatro.

_Seth y yo nos miramos asombrados, no deciamos nada solo los seguiamos con la mirada, ver esos movimientos de manos, y entonces se pusieron enfrente de nosotros y comenzaron a hablar. Inicio con lo del consejo de ancianos y siguió con muchas cosas mas que no le puse mucha atención solo veía que movia los labios hasta que llego a esta parte:_

-Por eso es necesario que a partir de ahora seas una mujer responsable de tus actos. entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo Leah, vas a tener que dejar de ser una chiquilla caprichosa para comenzar a ser una mujer madura que tendrá que ver por la seguridad de La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí los dejo una vez más pero ahora con una pequeña reseña de lo que paso con la familia Clearwater después de tan grande impresión. <strong>

**Y en este cap no se trato mas que nada el sentir de las cabezas de familia, respecto a los cambios que se les presentan, que espero sea de su agrado y ojala y le hayan entendido, ya que no soy mas que una escritora principiante que solo se deja llevar por lo que sus dedos comienzan a escribir.**

**Si encuentran algo raro o alguna sugerencia, ya saben me lo pueden dejar por medio de un review y será tomada en cuenta, así como si les gusto o no este capitulo, mientras seguiremos escribiendo**


	6. La vida sigue y la tortura comienza

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algo de la historia y si aparece algo que no conozcan es por que talvez sea de mi invención. Habrá diferencias de los personajes como edades y una que otra situación dado que a mi parecer son los personajes que yo utilizó como protagonistas los que creo que tienen mucho futuro para desarrollarse . No los utilizó con fines de lucro, solo los tomé prestados por un rato, despúes ella puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos y se le prende el foco otra vez recapacitando que esta pareja es mejor que J&R._

_Espero les guste, es el primer fic que escribo, así que espero hacerlo bien, please espero comentarios si es crítica mejor, solo espero que tengan una agradable lectura y regresen._

_Si encuentran algo raro haganmelo saber por medio de un review, también si les ha gustado, esa es la recompensa que esperó._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

_**°,.;'*¨*';.,-*¨" _**La historia sigue y la tortura inicia**_**_** "¨*-,.;'*¨*';.,°**

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde la transformación de Leah, aun no le contaban a los demás integrantes de la manada que tendrian una nueva compañera, solo estaban enterados la familia Clearwater, Sam y el consejo de ancianos incluido Billy Black que a pesar de no ser un activo en el consejo de ancianos se le tomaba en cuenta como si lo fuera.

Pero nadie más fuera de ese pequeño círculo estaba enterado de lo sucedido en la familia Clearwater, ni siquiera Jacob que era muy amigo de Seth, ya que Billy a pesar de todo era un hombre muy discreto y Seth tenía prohibidisimo decir algo, estaba advertido (ya que era un poco indiscreto y más con Jake que era algo así como su ídolo), por eso sus padres hablaron muy amablemente con él explicandole a grandes rasgos la situación en que se encontraba su hermana, ya que ellos sabían que a pesar de llevarse algunos años de diferencia se querían mucho, así que contaban que con esa pequeña conversación él comprendería lo importante de no decir nada, todo por el bien de su hermana.

Entonces lo que sucedía a partir de esa charla, era que por las mañanas a petición de Harry, Sam ayudaba a Leah en cosas básicas (es decir, como entrar en fase teniendo autocontrol) y el resto del día Harry continuaba con el "entrenamiento" de su hija en casa, por así decirlo por que en realidad tenían que ir al bosque.

En sí el dichoso entrenamiento era lo mismo pero cada uno trataba con ella de diferente manera.

Pero en si este pequeño entrenamiento lo hacían por que Leah tenía un carácter muy explosivo, que de por si era muy desagradable ahora se amplificaba pero ahora el problema era que se transformaba en una pequeña loba gris un poco melenuda ( ya que se resistía a cortarse su exuberante melena negra) que desgarraba su ropa por no poder controlar su temperamento y esas pequeñas pruebas o retos que la hacía pasar consistían en la pequeña y sencilla tarea de hacerla enojar de diferentes maneras, para saber hasta donde podía soportar, digo al principio solo saber que era una obligación ver a Sam a diario y eso aunado a la cercania, esos dos motivos ya eran una gran "ayuda", eso bastaba para que saliera de sí rapidamente, pero al paso de los días fue comprendiendo que se tenía que controlar o ya no tendría nada de ropa que usar.

_Al principio fue difíicil, la sola idea de estar cerca del hombre que amo y que me engaño con tal cinismo, provocaba que al instante entrara en fase, pero al notar que mi guardarropa iba disminuyendo tuve que aguantarme y tratar de controlarme, era por mi bien._

-í_Hola Leelee!_-me dijo el primer día que nos vimos para mi "entrenamiento"- ese apodo me lo decia de cariño, cuando llegaba por mi para ir a dar un paseo o cuando nos besabamos, esos recuerdos hicieron que comenzara a rabiar de coraje al regresar a la realidad y acordarme de lo que realmente sucedía, provocando que entrara en fase. Lo bueno es que llevaba una mochila con ropa por si esto llegaba a suceder.

_Las cicatrices de tu amor me recuerdan a nosotros, m__e dejan pensando en que lo tuvimos casi todo. __Las cicatrices de tu amor, m__e dejan sin aliento, n__o puedo evitar sentir __que pudimos haberlo tenido todo..._

-Leah, creo que vamos a tener que trabajar mucho- me dijo a la oreja dandome pequeños masajes en la cabeza peluda y muy greñuda, por que hasta no saber si era cierto lo que me dijo mi pá acerca del cabello no me lo iba a cortar.

-Leah, presta atención ahora yo voy a cambiar ok, pero quiero que te fijes con cuidado, si es muy importante y no te vayas a asustar por lo que va a pasar después.- y lo que vi me dejó sorprendida, el comenzó a quitarse el short que traía ( bueno que se comenzara a desnudar frente a mi no fue lo que me dejo sorprendida sino la calma que tenía en su rostro y que rápidamente entró en fase, pero sin estar enojado o exaltado como me había pasado a mí.

De repente empecé a escuchar voces dentro de mi cabeza, que me hablaban y me decían tranquila, no pasa nada, y volteé pero no había nadie, solo Sam a mi lado, era un lobo enorme de hermoso pelaje negro, fácilmente era del doble de tamaño que yo.

-Estás confudida, las voces que crees que escuchas, en realidad solo es una y es la mia, puedo leer tu pensamiento y tú vas a poder leer los míos, pero lo que te tengo que enseñar es como entrar en fase con calma como lo hice yo.

-Ooww, me estas hablando mentalmente, no en serio me estoy volviendo loca.- pensé, gran error, ahora si había entendido bien: él podía leer mis pensamientos.

-No LeeLee, no te estas volviendo loca

Y empece a gruñir, eso me molestó, el que me llamara Leelee

-No me digas así que eso me provoca náuseas, por favor. -pensé-dije haber si es cierto que nos comunicamos mentalmente.

-Si Leah, si nos comunicamos mentalmente y ya sentí y entendí lo que te provoca ese sobrenombre, disculpame y ya no te voy a decir así.

Pero es que en ese momento que me dijo "Leelee" se me vinieron muchas imágenes a la mente, después me arrepentí, por que sentí como si a él le hubiera dado un golpe en el pecho, sentí como se estremeció.

_Te juro que te amo, __ p__or dentro estoy temblando, p__orque tú te vas, porque yo me iré. __Y todo aquello nuestro, Tú recordaras y __ mis sentimientos , no los cambiaré jamas, a__unque sufra este tormento._

Si sentí, sus emociones, era raro. Demasiado diría yo, pero para mí fue un gran descubrimiento que utilizaría después, pero como venganza (aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de que lo iba a utilizar precisamente para vengarme, eso se me ocurrió después).

Pasaron como dos semanas desde que inicié con mi curso "Transformarse en lobo es fácil", en el cuál comprendí después de varios tirones de mi hermoso cabello y quedar con él todo enredado y lleno de tierra, que acepté hacer lo que mi padre me había "recomendado". Después de todo tenía que ceder.

_-_Hola má, cómo estas, ¿estás muy ocupada?- llegué diciendole a mi madre que estaba en la cocina mientras yo dejaba mi mochila en el sillón y me dirigía por un vaso de agua, (ya que esos cursos básicos de transformación eran realmente extenuantes)

-no hija, de hecho apenas terminé de hacer la comida, ¿por qué, que necesitas?

-Mira Má, - le dije abrazandola por la espalda y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, de forma tal que mi cabello cayera por un lado y ella pudiera verlo.

Y ella se giró y me abrazó,

-Mi amor, no pasa nada, pero ya tú padre te lo había dicho, ¿te acuerdas?

-Si má, pero es que no pensé que se me fuera a maltratar tanto, además no me lo quiero cortar como los chicos, ¿ te imaginas?, se burlarían más de mí.

-Entonces, ¿ qué quieres hacer? Tal vez y se pueda un corte a los hombros y muy femenino, ¿ qué dices?, y asi de una vez vamos al salón para que te lo arreglen-

-Si má, creo que si desde un principio los hubiera escuchado, no me dolería tanto la cabeza, (dije sobandome la cabeza, ya que realmente me dolía, por que en más de una ocasión me quede atorada entre las ramas al ir corriendo).- Así que dicho eso, salí con mi mamá directo al salón.

Debo admitir que a pesar de todo, Dorothy la amiga de mi mamá tiene muy buena mano y mucho estilo en eso de arreglar cabellos difíciles y maltratados como él mío ya que salí muy satisfecha. Y eso ya es mucho decir.

-Pero querida que te sucedió?, fue lo primero que dijo y mi má y yo solo nos volteamos a ver y contesto mi mamá.

-hay Dory, Leah y sus experimentos pero como no se le compuso ya se resignó a cortarselo.

Al llegar a casa ahí estaban Seth y mi papá calentando la cena, entonces mi a hermanito se le ocurrió decir,

-oye má y Leah, no va a venir a cenar, para decirle a su amiga que se quede en su lugar, es más si quiere la adoptó como hermana, por que es más bonita que ella.

-soy yo imbécil, que no me reconoces- le grité sabiendo que lo decía a propósito

-Leah, ese vocabulario, - gritaron al unisono los tres- ya, ya, soy yo hermanito- dije dandole un pequeño golpe en la nuca al pasar por detrás de él.

-Mirenla, me pegó- dijo el muy llorón

-Leah por favor, vamos a cenar en paz por una vez en la vida- me recriminó mi mamá dirigiendole miradas asesinas a también a Seth, como diciendo se calman los dos por favor. (Bueno si tienen hermanos creo que saben a que me refiero).

- Qué bien que haces caso hija,- dijo mi padre dándome un beso en la frente antes de sentarse al frente de la mesa, como cabeza de familia que era.

- Amor ya vamos a cenar, ¿sí?- le dijo a mi mamá y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, ante lo cual seth y yo nos volteamos a ver haciendo muecas de asco, y riendonos por lo bajo, hasta que la mirada de papá nos hizo comportarnos y solo bajamos la mirada y empezamos a comer.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui los dejo nuevamente con un pequeño desvarió. <strong>

**Por cierto si les gusto espero sus reviews y si no también son bien recibidas sus quejas y sugerencias.**

**Gracias por leer con eso ya me doy por bien servida, hasta la proxima ...**


	7. Malas Noticias

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la Meyer, yo solo le estoy poniendo un poquito de mi cosecha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>_

_**´º_º'*…*´_`*¨Malas Noticias¨*´_`*..*..*´º_º`**_

Había llegado la hora de presentarla ante el consejo de ancianos y con la manada, por lo cual debería estar enterada de la misión que de ahí en adelante tendría que cumplir.

Y mientras un padre explicaba una antigua leyenda de su tribu a su pequeña hija (bueno solo èl y su madre la veìan pequeña en realidad), un joven que los acompañaba estaba triste y meditabundo, cabizbajo y avergonzado puesto que mientras su exsuegro le explicaba a su pequeña como es que le había cambiado la vida ser hija de los respetados descendientes de la primer manada de la reserva y a que se debía ese cambio (otra vez, si ya sé que ya lo había mencionado pero es que desde que se había dado el cambio en Leah tanto Harry como Sam y Sue se dedicaban a recordarle cada que podían sus obligaciones para con la reserva lo cual ya la tenía hasta la coronilla ya que volverlo a escuchar una vez más solo originaba que se pusiera de mal humor y se limitara a agachar la cabeza para que no vieran esa mirada cargada de rabia, por lo que hasta Harry dudaba en como le iba a hablar a su hija, ok ok continuando).

Ese joven recordaba como ese hombre lo ayudo explicándole de la misma forma, solo que ahora había una gran diferencia él yo no era nada de aquella hermosa morena de corta y exuberante cabellera negra, largas pestañas y apetecibles labios, sí aún tenia esos pensamientos sobre ella, y es que aún la queria, pero de manera diferente, ¿estaba enamorado de ella o sólo era una confusión de su corazón?

Esas eran las dudas que embargaban a su corazón y que lo hacían sentirse de esa forma, que lo hacían estar tan confundido.

Por que ese Corazón era el que le exigia estar cerca de Leah, de su Leah, pero su pensamiento y decisión lo llevaban hacia los brazos de Em, pero en su mente todo lo traicionaba y sentia la necesidad de tenerlas a ambas cerca, pero su cordura le decía que era un idiota corazón o un idiota la persona, mejor dicho el hombre que quería para si mismo a esas dos hermosas mujeres, solo porque no sabia que es lo que realmente sentía por cada una de ellas.

Pero la cordura lo obligaba a seguir la tradición de las leyendas, seguir lo que estaba dicho por los ancestros.

Pero ese era solo uno de los pensamientos que inundaban la cabeza de ese atractivo hombre, porque también pasaba por su mente la extraña forma de cómo nos mueve la vida, porque la razón que había originado su separación era la misma que ahora los obligaría a estar juntos.

Acaso era el destino que había escrito que ellos permanecerían juntos en esta vida, porque ahora a él le tocaría enseñarle a controlar su temperamento para así poder controlar su entrada a fase, a como bloquear sus pensamientos y emociones, ya que ahora serían como uno mismo, pero uno mismo con otras siete o más personas,

Ya no serían uno mismo como solían serlo apenas unos meses atrás. Todo cambió, todo cambio.

Ahora ella tal vez entendería el por qué se desaparecía, sus cambios de humor y también el por qué había cambiado tanto, porque ya no quería platicar con ella, no eso no era justo, porque tal vez, ella también sufriría porque él no podría ocultar la felicidad que le provocaba estar con su prima y eso, eso a él le dolía, porque a pesar de todo si la quería, que el destino sea cruel y nos lleve como en una montaña rusa y que la vida sea un juego y nosotros los muñecos no significa que no tengamos sentimientos.

Eso es lo que estaba pasando, el destino estaba jugando, moviendo los hilos de sus títeres, y tejiendo una historia con el estambre del dolor, agregando unas puntadas por demás retorcidas de sufrimiento que llevarían a unir a dos personas pero ahora en circunstancias muy distintas.

Si antes lo que los unía era el amor, ahora los uniría tal vez la obligación, porque así lo estaba entendiendo esa chica, la hija prodiga de la reserva, la única mujer que había conseguido ese "privilegio" de proteger a la reserva, de servir como lo habían hecho sus ancestros.

Pero que vueltas da la vida, él que por sus acciones parecía no querer estar cerca de ella ahora tendría que enseñarle a vivir con lo que ahora le sucedía, y por que había cambiado tanto su actitud hacia ella,

¿Ahora ella haría lo mismo?

Lo asimilaría de la misma forma o ella sería más valiente para enfrentar lo que se le presentaría después.

I belong to you, any you, you belong to me too

Pero que egoísta sonaba esa frase, frase que antes se repetían una y otra vez, ahora solo la podía repetir en su mente, ya no se la podría decir más, porque si lo hacía lo único que conseguiría sería que lo odiara aún más.

Pero desde que su padre comenzó a hablar en ella comenzó a surgir una ira que ni ella entendía de donde surgía, porque aún no comprendía todo lo que le decían, era mucha información, aún no lograba asimilar que la había llevada a esa posición, ok, ok era algo de la sangre, un privilegio, bla bla bla, ¿pero qué era lo que realmente lo desataba?

Que era lo que originaba que las personas se convirtieran, al menos ella no recordaba haberle puesto el cuerno a su ex como para que se pusiera como energúmeno como lo hizo ella, acaso solo era algo que los hiciera sentirse realmente mal, muy enfadados y con ira como ella se sentia, por lo que decidida preguntó:

-Ok padre, estoy de acuerdo ¿pero qué es lo que lo origina?, si ya me dijiste que es la herencia y para defender a la reserva , pero defenderla de qué ¿de infieles, de mentirosos?- dijo con sorna dirigiendo la mirada a su ex amor.

-¿o de qué? Dime papá, de qué se supone que voy a defender a la Push, ¿de vampiros?

Eso congelo a Harry y Sam volteo a mirarla con los ojos como platos, por dios como había atinado, ellos lo sabían Leah era muy inteligente. Si, las mujeres son más listas y eso lo sabían, su mujer y su hija en especial eran muy inteligentes y no tan fácilmente se les podía engañar.

Se quedo estupefacto y en silencio y Harry solo asintió con la mirada y agachando la cabeza.

Leah, al ver esa reacción estaba que no se lo creía.

-Haber papá explícate ¿los voy a proteger de los infieles o de los vampiros?

Y Sam rápidamente contestó:

-de los Fríos Leah, de los fríos, ellos son vampiros, pero en nuestra cultura y tradición así se les nombra, por que parecen muñecos de porcelana: hermosos pero duros y fríos como el mármol, tan fríos como el hielo. Si los tocas son como una roca de mármol y aquí hay un aquelarre, ese es el motivo de que los genes de nuestra sangre estén despertando, que el instinto de supervivencia y protección estén originando los cambios, es lo que está originando que cambiemos para que nos protejamos del instinto asesino de los no vivos.

Leah ignoro a Sam y solo miró a su padre con una expresión de desconcierto y preguntó:

-¿Es eso cierto papá? ¿Acaso están drogados? No puede ser, esas son leyendas, cuentos de ciencia ficción, por dios no puede ser real, -decía aun sin poder comprender lo que acabada de escuchar.- Papá, por eso me repites a cada rato las malditas leyendas ¿Verdad?- dijo sumamente enojada, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Se metió entre unos arbustos y con calma se quito la ropa, traía un pequeño short beige y una blusa de tirantes gris, y se los amarró al tobillo como Sam le había enseñado (ya lo hacía con cuidado, ya había aprendido a auto controlarse, por mas enojada que estuviera, ya se podía calmar para no entrar rápidamente en fase y destrozar la ropa que le quedaba), ya estando lista, es decir, desnuda entró en fase y comenzó a correr, se dio cuenta que era muy rápida, ya Sam se lo había dicho durante sus entrenamientos, que había percibido esa cualidad en ella, y también le había dicho que cada chico, bueno cada integrante de la manada tenía algo que lo hacía especial y que ayudaba a complementar la fuerza de la manada.

Las habilidades de cada uno los hacían un buen equipo: fuerte y letal, así era la manada de Sam, o al menos ese era su ideal, crear una manada fuerte y letal para proteger como se debía a la Push.

Ese pensamiento en la mente de Sam en las ultimas semanas de entrenamiento le estaba cansando, pero por "respeto" o como burla simplemente le seguía el juego y no decía nada, pero es que lo que ella no sabía era que, al igual que su padre cada cosa que le decía era con era con el fin de prepararla para cuando la presentaran con el consejo y la reconocieran y nombraran oficialmente como la nueva integrante de la manada.

Siguió corriendo hasta que comenzó a sentir a alguien más, comenzó a escuchar los pensamientos de otra persona y comenzó a decir mentalmente:

-Por dios Sam, déjenme un solo momento en paz, si ya sé que no puedo evadir mis responsabilidades, pero por favor déjenme asimilarlo en soledad, denme un último momento de privacidad.

Pero oh mayúscula sorpresa se llevó cuando empezaron a aparecer imágenes de Isabella Swan en una motocicleta, después en un cine y al último caminando por la playa, y en esta última imagen apareció un joven, pero al verlo de frente se sobresalto y pensó:

- Jacob, Jacob Black, pero que hace Jake en los recuerdos de Sam- y de repente ese alguien hablo.

-¿Quién es?, no sé quién es, ¿por qué siento tanta confusión?, ¿Sam? ¿Acaso eres tú?- preguntó esa otra persona mentalmente, estaba tan absorto pensando en ella que no se había dado cuenta que alguien mas estaba en fase.

Pero como estaba tan enojado con ella, lo único que quería era salir y sentirse parte de la naturaleza olvidarse de todo, incluso de la prohibición de Sam de entrar en fase en las mañanas, ya que les había dicho, no, les había ordenado con su voz de Alfa que ellos solo harían rondas por la tarde y noche y él se encargaría de las rondas por la mañana. Pero parecía que a él no le afectaba esa voz de Alfa, y comenzó a recordar que los demás habían intentado entrar en fase para saber si era cierto que no podían desobedecer una orden dada con la voz de alfa y en efecto no habían podido entrar en fase, él no lo había intentado la verdad era que no estaba de humor desde su transformación como para pensar en desobedecer o ponerse a jugar como los demás, pero pensándolo bien si era cierto si lo había intentado, pero fue cuando le quiso contar a Ella lo que era y no pudo, simplemente no salieron las palabras y se le formo un nudo en la garganta, pero entonces por qué esta última orden si la había podido romper.

-¿Sam? – Preguntó Leah- ¿Qué pasa?¿qué no me escuchas? Me vas a ignorar, ¿qué ahora te dedicas a espiar a los demás?

-No soy Sam, y tú tampoco respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿quién eres? No eres ninguno de los chicos por que por la mañana se supone que no nos podemos transformar.

Leah le comenzó a pasar imágenes de Harry, Sam y ella discutiendo esa misma mañana, total si la iban a presentar con ellos que mas daba si le decía a esa persona que ahora ella sería parte de esa manada.

-¡Leah!- dijo mentalmente ese lobo con gran asombró y empezó a correr a donde se encontraba ella, pudo observar a través de sus ojos que se dirigía al acantilado, y con ese pensamiento le comenzó a seguir y empezó a oler en el ambiente un aroma como a cítricos, algo dulce y muy agradable, un poco menos empalagoso que el aroma a fresas de la mujer que lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Leah espera, soy yo.

Pero ella no escucho y siguió su carrera hacia el acantilado.

Él solo se limito a repetir que lo esperara, pero ella lo ignoro.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí<strong> les dejo un capitulo más de este ff, bueno en parte mío que les comparto y agradezco se tomen el tiempo de leer y de aquí en adelante empieza lo bueno, siii, buueno el cap que sigue va a estar algo raro pero apenas lo estoy imaginando y armando así que me tardare pero ya saben se aceptan reviews ok. Cuídense.


	8. Confesiones

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la Meyer, yo solo le estoy poniendo un poquito de mi cosecha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>_

_**´º_º'*…*´_`*¨Confesiones¨*´_`*..*..*´º_º`**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Leah<strong> espera soy yo- dijo ÉL-¿pero qué acaso no escucho, porqué sigue corriendo como desesperada?- se preguntó y volvió a gritar:

-Leah espera soy yo, Jake- volvió a repetir mientras seguía corriendo a gran velocidad tras ella.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

- ¿Cómo que Jake? ¿Qué dices? Vete, déjame sola, por favor.

-No Leah, espérame por favor, tenemos que hablar, te lo juro que nadie se va a enterar, ya vi que vas al acantilado, espérame ahí por favor- le pidió él de manera casi suplicante.

Ella resignada y confundida solo asintió, no supo porque lo hizo, tal vez porque necesitaba hablar, desahogarse con alguien, y bueno porque no, ya que había aparecido ese muchacho en su camino, pues él sería el afortunado que la iba a escuchar. Total de todas formas todos se iban a enterar, y aparte el padre de ese joven ya estaba enterado, qué más daba que si el hijo prodigo de la reserva se enteraba también (bueno en sentido figurado porque sabemos que al menos en ese tiempo el hijo prodigo era Sam).

Entonces ella comenzó a recriminarse mentalmente por lo que acababa de hacer:

_¿Pero qué me pasa? , ¿Por qué le dije que sí?, ¿por qué lo hice?, bueno tal vez porque necesito desahogarme con alguien y bueno ya que apareció Jacob Black en mi camino, pues quien mejor que él para contarle mis penas, si con él me voy desahogar, total de todas formas se va a enterar además Billy ya sabe, qué más da si es mi papá, Sam o el consejo de ancianos quien les diga lo que soy y que voy a formar parte de la manada. Además aprovechando es el ídolo de mi hermano, así le hago un favor a Seth, para que no se vaya a sentir mal si abre la bocota enfrente de él y mis papás se llegan a enterar._

Siguió corriendo al acantilado, se dirigió a unos arbustos y salió de fase desenrolló la ropa que traía amarrada a la pantorrilla y se vistió. Comenzó a analizar la situación y comprendió que eso había sido algo raro , tener los pensamientos de alguien más que no fuera Sam, fue extraño sentir las emociones de ese joven, tan diferentes a como las expresaba su ex novio. Entonces comenzó a sudar frío, pero de miedo y nervios pensando en cómo sería tener en su cabeza los pensamientos de 5 chicos y 4 de ellos se encontraban en la edad de la punzada, si 4 de ellos estaban con la hormona alborotada, Dios como serían las emociones de esos 5 chicos juntos, y se preguntaba en qué lío se había metido, bueno en que lío la había metido su genética.

Por otro lado Jake reacciono y salió abruptamente de su ensoñación, ¿cómo había sido posible eso? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Leah? ¿También ella?, eso era posible ¿en una mujer? Bueno ya se había dado cuenta que si, lo acababa de comprobar.

Mientras seguía avanzando sintió cuando Leah se transformo y sin querer siguió su olor y se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de ella y entonces decidió seguir pensando libremente en Bella, según él le quedaba un pequeño tramo para llegar a donde Leah se encontraba y quería aprovechar para seguir torturándose con lo que había sucedido algunas noches atrás, y es que no lo podía evitar, simplemente no podía, no lograba evitar torturarse pensando en ella, por más que lo intentara o se lo propusiera como lo acababa de hacer desde que Sam le ordeno que no podía decir nada sobre su nueva condición, siempre surgía algo que lo hacía recordarla y por lo tanto querer correr a sus brazos para contarle lo que le sucedía, y lo hizo, solo que el poder de una orden dada con la voz Alfa fue mucho mayor y solo consiguió frustrarlo más.

Porque después de rememorar la situación, pensaba que qué tonto había sido al fijarse en ella y suponer que tal vez pudiera corresponderle, siempre le había gustado y gracias a Dios que está en el cielo se habían llevado muy bien, y todo parecía ir muy bien hasta que apareció Edward y fue ahí donde comenzaron los problemas: con ella, en su casa y en la reserva, es decir con los miembros de la manada. Y todo para que, para que ella no se acordara de lo que le conto sobre las leyendas quelioutes, que solo recordara lo referente a los Fríos, lo que a ella realmente le interesaba, él a diferencia de su adorado chupasangres si trato de confesarle lo que era, no se lo trato de ocultar, y aún así ella todavía no le llamaba, pero que se creía que el siempre iba a estar a su disposición cada que lo necesitara, pues si esa era la realidad, al menos eso es lo que estuvo sucediendo en los últimos meses y recordó como ella llego con las motocicletas a pedirle su ayuda y todo porque estaba dolida y quería mantenerse ocupada en algo para poder olvidar y claro ahí estuvo él idiota de Jake para apoyarla y ella que hizo, solo emocionarlo diciéndole que qué bien estaba, por dios ¿por qué había hecho eso? Y para colmo tratar de zafarse por lo que había dicho lo invita a salir a y para no ir como pareja le sale después que van a ir al cine con sus amigos y de paso invitar al enclenque de Mike por que se sintió presionada, que era eso, a que estaba jugando, y seguía con su tortura mental cuando vio que enfrente suyo unos arbustos se movían, por lo que rápidamente salió de fase se puso los pantaloncillos y se asomo para averiguar si era algún animal y apenas si iba acercar cuando vio algo que lo sobresalto y lo que vio realmente lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo que traía en la mente dejándolo estático en el lugar que estaba, tratando de no hacer ruido para no arruinar lo que ante sus ojos se presentaba.

Ya mientras Leah se recriminaba mentalmente mientras se ponía su short y playera, el que no estaba nada perdido era Jake quien sin pensar tuvo un espectáculo que tal vez ni siquiera se imagino iba a tener ese día: a una chica de perfil enfrente de él y eso no era todo al parecer no traía nada encima, y comprendió lo que eso significaba:

_¿Pero qué es lo que estoy viendo?, a Leah … desnuda… frente a mí, por Dios pero que hermosa es, no puedo decir que cómo no me había dado cuenta si todos en la reserva lo sabemos, solo que no le prestamos más atención porque desde que sale con Sam ya no la miramos como a las demás porque si él nos descubre mirándola como saben hacerlo Quil o Embry de seguro nos mata y ella, bueno ella no tiene ojos para nadie más._

_Pero al verla así realmente confirmó las teorías que teníamos sobre ella, es Tan linda y atractiva: delgada, con su piel morena y esas curvas, que la verdad tengo que reconocer Isabella no tiene, demonios porque no me fije mejor en ella que en Bella, si ella también iba a jugar con mis hermanas cuando eran más pequeñas, y a ella la tenía más a mi alcance._

_Mmm ¿creo saber la razón? Ahhh ya sé, es por que cuando se desarrollo un poquito, bueno cuando dejo de ser una niña, Sam inmediatamente se fijo en ella y como él es mayor pues se la gano, además al parecer a ella también le gustaba entonces en realidad estaba descartado que ella quisiera salir con alguien más de la reserva y mucho menos alguien menor, a menos que Sam no le hubiera correspondido, por que ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a rechazar a una mujer como ella? _

_¿Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando?, a lo mejor y ya se dio cuenta que la estoy espiando y más si me ve como estoy, con esta cara de bobo casi babeando, digo es que tengo que reconocer que en la vida he visto a una mujer así, es decir: hermosa y semidesnuda._

_¿Y por qué ella no se anda como nosotros, creo que sería más práctico, si solo anduviera en short? No sé porque siento que eso no sucedería ni en mis mejores sueños. _

_Creo que es mejor dejarme de tonterías- _se dijo así mismo- _y me pongo a analizar lo que está pasando por que está muy raro todo esto.- _entonces él reaccionó y una serie de cuestionamientos se formo en su hermosa cabeza.

Cómo había sido posible eso que había pasado, ¿Leah? ¿También ella?, bueno por lo menos eso le quitaría por un rato de la cabeza a Bella, dejaría de estar pensando en ella y el maldito amor que sentía por ella.

_Pero, ¿por qué estaría discutiendo con Sam y Harry?, ¿desde cuándo habrá cambiado?, ¿por qué Sam no la ha llevado con nosotros?, ¿por qué no la han presentado con el consejo?, que raro se me hace todo esto. ¿Quién mas estará enterado de esto? ¿Acaso Billy sabrá algo o Seth? Y, si ellos saben ¿por qué no me había enterado?, creo que esta charla va a ser bastante interesante, menos mal que al estar ocupado con esto voy a dejar de pensar en ella, al menos por un buen rato podré dejar de torturarme por este sentimiento que no puedo ni quiero evitar.-_ pensó por último el percatarse que Leah se había levantado de nuevo y había girado como buscando algo con su mirada, él se asustó al sentirse descubierto, se sintió como niño al ser descubierto haciendo alguna travesura.

Pero tal vez eso que hizo ella simplemente era una cosa que hacía cada que salía de fase y se vestía entre los arbustos o detrás de las rocas, precisamente para saber si no la estaban observando, pero en ese momento Ella estaba ajena a ese debate interno que ocurría en la mente de ese apuesto muchacho de piel cobriza, era algo que ya hacía por instinto: asomarse para cachar a algún mirón (ya que eran comunes los campistas o cazadores en medio del bosque) pero cómo no encontró nada extraño, entonces salió como si nada de entre los arbustos y empezó a caminar hacia una rocas, ya vestida claro está, y todo sin siquiera reparar en que Jake tal vez la pudiese haber estado mirando. En ese momento ella no estaba para prestar atención a nimiedades de ese tipo.

_¿Pero qué le voy a decir? ¿ habrá comprendido lo de las imágenes?, estoy muy nerviosa no sé que voy a hacer y si Sam se da cuenta de lo que paso, ay la verdad me importa un reverendo cacahuate lo que piense ese hombre a estas alturas, la cuestión es que le voy a decir a Jacob si me pregunta cómo es que me llego este cambio, que le voy a decir, que me entere que Sam me puso el cuerno y de coraje salió una lobita gris, ay no que le invento, que me enoje con mi mamá como dijo Sam, dios dame una señal de que es lo que tengo que hacer. – _eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente en lo que esperaba que llegara Jacob a donde le había indicado.

Por su parte Jake al darse cuenta que ella ya había llegado a donde habían quedado de verse demoró un poco en lo que se le bajaba el rubor formado en sus mejillas formado por lo que acababa de presenciar, y para que no se le fuera a ser sospechoso que no había tardado en llegar y pudiera sacar conjeturas de que la había visto como solo sam lo había hecho.

Ya más calmado, o mejor dicho ya calmadas las hormonas, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a encontrarse con ella, pensando en que le iba a preguntar, ni modo de llegar así nada más y decir bienvenida seas, claro que no que ibas a hacer apenas sea estaba preocupando por eso, en primer lugar porque le dijo que tenían que hablar, de que, ni modo ya lo dicho, dicho estaba y lo tenía que afrontar.

-Hola Leah, - dijo él precavidamente, ya que no se imaginaba como podía reaccionar ella.

-Hola Jacob,- le respondió sin voltear a mirarlo, no quería quitar su mirada de ese mar tan calmo que la reconfortaba, y que la estaba ayudando a calmar los nervios para poder hablar con alguien más que no fuera su familia o el innombrable,- sorprendido por lo que viste, que se siente.

_Qué dice, ¿me descubrió? Pero como, si trate de no hacer ruido._-El se imagino lo peor, que iba a terminar lanzado al acantilado por mirón.

-Jake, te estoy hablando ¿Qué se siente?- y se giró a mirarlo al momento de hacer esta última pregunta, pero algo sucedía en ella,

-Cómo que ¿qué se siente? ¿no te entiendo? ¿pero por qué lloras?- y se acerco a ella para limpiar las lagrimas que caían de su hermoso rostro bronceado.

-Sí que se siente, porque yo me siento fatal, siento que no voy a poder lidiar con todo esto, simplemente al sentirte en mi mente, las emociones que estabas expresando, tus sentimientos, fue horrible, ¿con todos es igual, así de triste? Porqué con Sam es diferente.

-Ahhhh, te refieres a eso,- y suspiro aliviado al no verse descubierto, y saber que se refería a las voces en la cabeza. - Mmmm, pues si al principio es raro, y si con él es diferente el demuestra mucha calma, no sé como que trata de darnos seguridad a los demás él fue el primero en pasar por esto y no quiere que nos siéntanos igual que él, pero depende de con quien estés son los pensamientos y sentimientos que vas a compartir, conmigo fue así porque no estoy bien emocionalmente, esto me saco totalmente de mi realidad, y aún no se si sea bueno para mi salud mental y de los que me acompañan, - soltó de pronto lo que sentía sin pensar que estaba con alguien más de pronto sintió que solo tenía que dejar salir todo lo que tenía atorado en su corazón y aprovecho al cuestionamiento que le hizo Leah sobre que se sentía, pero al parecer el se confundió por que la pregunta era ¿Qué se siente? No ¿cómo te sientes Jake?

Ella lo compadeció por esa confesión o sinceridad mostrada por él, porque se sintió identificada y solo quería que el continuara hablando para no tener que decir ella nada, pero ups, el ya no quería hablar de mas y le comenzó a cuestionar.

-Leah te puedo preguntar qué era eso que vi en tu mente, ¿una discusión con Sam y tu padre?, se puede saber a qué se debía, entiendo si no me quieres contar.

-Si Jake, eso era una discusión, y la razón creo que de todas formas después se van a dar cuenta cuando este con ustedes, creo que ese inconveniente de compartir información no me va a gustar mucho y esa discusión fue porque me entere de cuál es la razón de este cambio y la verdad me molesto, yo pensé que eran leyendas, yo ni creía en eso y mírame ahora soy parte de ellas, que irónico no crees.

-Si a mí me paso lo mismo hasta odie a mi padre cuando empezó a contármelas una y otra vez desde que Sam reapareció y se presento ante los ancianos, y por eso llegue a odiar a Sam por qué pensé que mi padre quería que yo fuera igual que él o que me uniera a su secta, bueno eso creía que era cuando vi a los muchachos cortarse el cabello y tatuarse pero después lo comprendí todo.- realmente Jacob también necesitaba desahogarse y como con su amada no podía pues lo hacía con alguien que ahora también compartía su secreto.

-Mi padre empezó a contarme eso pero después de mi transformación pero tal vez para que captara quien era el enemigo, y ahora que lo dices, sabes comprendo cada vez más esa frase de que cada quien ve las cosas de diferente manera, por qué yo no había notado eso que los demás amigos de Sam se habían rapado y tatuado, que extraño.

- Sabes Jake fue agradable charlar contigo, realmente fue muy reconfortante, me sentí muy identificada con lo que me dijiste y creo que es más saludable hablar con alguien que lanzarse del acantilado, así solo moriré de la pena, lástima, aún siento que sería mejor dejar de existir pero por algo pasan las cosas. Me tengo que ir, en casa deben estar preocupados, nos vemos pronto, tal vez en mi presentación en la sociedad lobuna. (Y empieza a surgir la ironía, disfruten a la vieja Leah por que ya va a empezar a cambiar).

Diciendo eso se levanto de la roca donde estaba sentada y se fue sin girar a voltear a ese muchacho que se sincero con ella, solo se despidió con un ademan al aire.

-Adiós Jake, no le digas a nadie como lo prometiste, ok- le dijo ella mientras caminaba alejándose del lugar.

El se quedo pasmado por lo último que ella acaba de decir_, _

_Pero que le pasa por que dice esas cosas: "dejar de existir, lanzarse al acantilado, morir", de que rayos estaba hablando, acaso esta mas perturbada que yo o que._

Y vio como ella se despedía y le respondió:

-Hasta luego Leah, y créeme que nadie se va a enterar,- y cuando ya no la vio se acordó que no le había preguntado cómo había sido su transformación, mejor dicho por qué- Leah pero no me dijiste cual fue el motivo de que te convirtieras en lobo- por un momento se le olvido que tenían súper oído y ella como lo alcanzo a escuchar respondió

-Eso será después, tal vez también te enteres de la misma forma que la discusión de hoy en la mañana, por mis recuerdos, adiós Jake, descansa y no seas tan melancólico con tus recuerdos eso duele.

_Wow cómo es posible que lo haya escuchado ya estamos muy lejos, otro punto a favor de la licantropía, tengo super oído, fabuloso. Voy a brincar de la emoción. - _penso y se rio irónicamente.

Uy vaya consejo que le estaba dando, no sabía lo que había dicho, algo que después se le iba a olvidar por completo y que lo utilizaría como arma secreta, sin querer Jacob Black le enseño algo ese día y ella le enseño algo mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok aquí está el siguiente capítulo, la verdad al final me gusto mucho como quedo y es que pensé, como es posible que se Harry y Billy eran tan buenos amigos Leah y Jake no se hablen fraternalmente, total es que me emocione. <strong>

**Espero les guste como quedo este capítulo y ya saben se agradecen los reviews, criticas y demás ideas. A las que quieren ver un beso, ya estoy pensando como le voy a hacer. Tal vez sea como una maldad para hacer sufrir a Sam, ustedes que opinan.**


	9. Realidades

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la Meyer, yo solo le estoy poniendo un poquito de mi cosecha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 :<strong>_

_**´º_º'*…*´_`*¨Realidades¨*´_`*..*..*´º_º`**_

* * *

><p><em>Entonces ella está igual que yo, le enfado saber el motivo que nos condena a esta maldición: los Fríos, los vampiros esas asquerosas criaturas asesinas, píntenlas como quieran son unas malditas y asquerosas criaturas rastreras y asesinas. La entiendo, demasiado creo, pero tal vez lo peor es que ella se enfado con su padre y su novio y yo no me puedo enfadar con mi padre por que el me lo estuvo advirtiendo con mucho tiempo de anticipación y ella, bueno Bella no es sino solo mi amiga, creo. Al menos así la considero yo, no sé quien sea más desdichado si Leah o yo, ella por discutir con sus seres queridos o yo por no tener ese cariño, demonios, ya voy a empezar de nuevo.<em>- se empezó a recriminar mentalmente.

Ya se le había pasado el efecto amnésico olvidador de Bella que le había provocado la visión de Leah, mejor dicho la majestuosa imagen de Leah embelleciendo la naturaleza que la rodeaba. Y así como Leah se iba de regreso a su casa él decidió hacer lo mismo, ya había logrado bajar un poco su enojo y además tenía sueño, hambre y por la noche debía hacer ronda con los muchachos.

Llegando a las cercanías de su casa Leah alcanzo a escuchar como Harry le decía a Sam que estaba preocupado por la actitud que tenía su hija, que por que le había preguntado contra quien se iba a defender, porque le dijo si infieles, mentirosos, acaso estaba bromeando, como era su costumbre, o por qué lo había hecho.

Ella siguió avanzando y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para ver como terminaba esa conversación, quería ver que le explicaba Sam a su padre, haber si se atrevía a decirle que ya no eran pareja porque precisamente la engaño y solo pudo notar como el rostro de Sam tomo un semblante un tanto rígido y al escuchar la contestación de este solo la hizo rabiar más y hacerla salir de su escondite.

-No lo sé Harry, no tengo la menor idea de donde saco esas preguntas pero al menos ya se controla, ¿no crees? Que saque su ira de otra forma es mejor y si la va a emplear como sarcasmo habrá que comenzar a utilizar más el humor negro para al menos comprender de que nos está hablando.

_**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes**_

_**Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes**_

-si pà, eso era, solo un poco de sarcasmo, veo que funciono esa forma de manejar la ira

-¿tú qué piensas Sam? ¿Está bien que utilice el sarcasmo y la ironía?- dijo Leah llegando por detrás de Sam, sorprendiéndolo por su respuesta.

_Demonios, que tanto habrá escuchado de la conversación_- se pregunto mentalmente ese muchacho que estaba con ellos, reprendiéndose por lo que había dicho.

_**No quiero decir "Lo siento"**_

_**Porque yo sé que no hay nada mal**_

_**No tengas miedo no hay necesidad de preocuparse**_

_**Porque mis sentimientos por ti siguen siendo fuertes**_

-Hija, estas bien?- pregunto Harry sumamente preocupado

-Sí papá, ya me siento mejor, solo necesitaba un momento a solas, no te preocupes por mí. Sam, nos vemos mañana, mi papa y yo tenemos que descansar- le dijo Leah sin voltear a verlo y tomando a su padre del brazo siguió avanzando para llegar a su casa

Ese joven fornido y de piel cobriza se quedo anonadado por ese hecho y solo atino a despedirse de ellos.

-Adiós, Leah nos vemos a la misma hora y Harry descansa por favor, ¿entendido?

-Sí muchacho, cuídate.-le contesto Harry deteniéndose y girando lanzándole una mirada como de complicidad y preocupación, como diciéndole no digas nada por favor, mejor dicho era una mirada de suplica.

Cada quien tomo su rumbo, pero en el camino Harry iba reprendiendo a su hija, para variar por su actitud.

-Leah por favor no seas tan grosera con Sam, él no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando, además el está enamorado de ti, lo menos que quiere es verte sufrir.

No quiero que con esa actitud que estas tomando vaya a provocar que haya problemas con ustedes, y más ahora que ya están comprometidos y a punto de casarse.

Esas palabras hicieron sufrir a Leah, no sabía si decirle la verdad a su padre, no sabía si decirle que ellos ya no eran nada, pero prefirió callar y esperar a que ese maldito hombre fuera sincero con su padre y le contara que la había cambiado por su sobrina.

-perdón pá, pero es que realmente este cambio provoco una que tenga unos cambios de humor desmedidos, pero no te preocupes ya estoy encontrando soluciones para este mal, y sí voy a tratar de no ser grosera con él, no quiero provocar problemas en la relación (_jajaja, si cual relación acaso será de odio y cinismo_)- esto último solo dijo mentalmente.- papi, por favor no le digas nada a mamá síii, yo quiero hablar con ella, por favor.

-está bien, mi nena, así será. Creo que es más fácil que ella te ayude, por algo es mujer y tu madre ella te conoce mejor que yo.- iban subiendo las escaleras del pequeño pórtico se detuvo y la abrazo con mucho cariño.

-gracias papi- se paro frente a él antes de entrar a su casa y le beso la frente, abrió la puerta y entro gritando

-¿Mamá, Seth donde están?

-en la cocina- respondió su hermano

-ya llegamos- dijeron Leah y Harry al unisonó llegando a la pequeña salita.

-Ya está la comida lista, Harry, ve a lavarte por favor, hija ven aquí para que le ayudes a tu hermano. – gritó Sue desde la cocina.

-Sí mamá, ahí voy.

Mientras comían los señores de la casa se miraban con complicidad señalando con la vista a su hija y haciendo muecas de preocupación mutuamente, cosa que Leah noto inmediatamente y supuso que tal vez ellos querrían hablar con ella, por lo que estaba ideando un plan para poder evadirlos, por lo menos ese día. Por otro lado su hermano ni cuenta se dio el seguía comiendo alegremente.

Una hora más tarde la familia Clearwater terminaba de comer, y cuando terminaron de levantar la mesa Sue le preguntó a su hija:

-Hija ¿dónde estabas?, nos tenías preocupados

-Si Leah, estuvimos preocupados por ti toda la mañana, yo temí que pudieras hacer alguna locura.- completó Harry a lo que su mujer había iniciado.

-Ya te lo había dicho papá, estaba pensando, ya me hacía falta un momento a solas, un poco de privacidad, creo que lo voy a necesitar, porque tal vez ya no tenga oportunidad de un día como hoy – los abrazo y se dirigió a su habitación.

_Si supieran que estuve a punto de aventarme del acantilado para tratar de mitigar este dolor que me atraviesa el pecho, quiero saber que se siente, quiero saber porque los chicos lo hacen, igual y me ayuda a olvidar mi dolor.-_ pensaba mientras entraba a su recamara y se recostaba en su cama.

Sus padres solo asintieron y la dejaron subir, era mejor que terminara de desahogarse y no presionarla más.

Pero es que había algo más que preocupaba a esa familia y eso era el estado de salud de la cabeza de ese hogar y es que sus males cardiacos habían empeorado según los resultados recibidos en el último chequeo médico de Harry. Eso era algo peor y no sabían como decírselo a sus hijos. Él aún no quería que se enteraran, no quería preocuparlos de más.

Mientras en otra de las cabañas de la Push estaba el joven enojado con la vida por su mal de amores, devorando lo que había preparado su padre realmente estaba tan hambriento como para devorar semejante cantidad de comida.

-Vaya Jake creo que ese desarrollo tuyo nos va a dejar en la quiebra. Si normalmente eras medio tragón ahora estas peor que nunca, cuándo terminaras de dar el estirón,- le dijo a su hijo soltando tremenda carcajada.

-Billy, pero yo no tengo la culpa, además estoy muy cansado y esas desveladas me abren el apetito.

-Si hijo, comprendo, entonces terminas y por favor vas a descansar sí, yo voy a salir con Harry va a pasar por mí para ir a la junta de ancianos. Quiero que descanses, por favor, mira nada mas esas ojeras que tienes pareces muerto.

-Sí pá, realmente ando muerto, y la verdad no me quiero parecer a esas sanguijuelas así que mejor ya no mencionemos la palabra muerto que me dan náuseas y la verdad quiero terminar de comer esto que está realmente sabroso, te felicito Billy cada vez cocinas mejor.

-Sí, vale, vale, ya no me halagues que aún así te toca asear la cocina después de que termines. Y apúrate que cada vez se hace mas tarde y dormirás menos.

-sí, si ya voy.- Dijo eso, se levanto de la mesa y aseo rápidamente la mesa y la cocina para irse a dormir.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas alguien tocó a la puerta y Billy se dispuso a abrir era Harry que lo iba a recoger, después sonó el teléfono y Billy se dirigió a contestar.

-Permíteme Harry haber quien es.

-Bueno, casa de los Black

-Hola ¿Billy?- pregunto la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea

-Si diga, que se le ofrece

-Ho-hola Billy, soy Bella, ee-esta Jake que me pudieras comunicar con él.

-Por ahora él se encuentra dormido Bella, si me disculpas iba de salida, yo le doy el mensaje de que lo llamaste.- contesto fríamente de modo que hasta el semblante le cambio.

-Gracias Billy, yo lo llamo después. Perdón por molestar- respondió ella sumamente confundida por la actitud del amigo de su padre.

-Si vale muchacha, hasta pronto. –y colgó poniendo una cara de fastidio y molestia.

Al ver esto el señor Clearwater lo cuestiono:

-¿qué pasa Billy? ¿Por qué esa expresión? ¿Quién era? ¿Algún vendedor?

-No, era Isabella la hija de Charlie. Buscaba a Jacob

-Mmmm, ahora entiendo tu molestia, qué solo te lo emociono y lo dejo botado- aunque él sabía realmente la causa de la molestia de Billy.

-sí, aparte de eso, mi muchacho no se merece que le hagan esas cosas. Habiendo tantas muchachas hermosas aquí en la reserva, como tu hija, por ejemplo, tu sobrina Emily, por qué no se fijo en alguna de ellas y no en la caprichuda hija de nuestro amigo.

Billy realmente se encontraba enojado. Y algo de lo que Billy no se percato fue que su hijo lo escucho, al menos una parte de la conversación.

Jake solo oyó a lo lejos cuando su padre dijo que estaba descansando, era cierto y la verdad no tenía ganas de salir, el supuso que era alguno de los chicos o Quil que lo buscaban, pero él no tenía ganas de nada más que descansar, así que se esperaría hasta mas tarde o el día siguiente para preguntarle, lo que se llegara primero y se volvió a acurrucar en su cama y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo, dando una imagen por demás angelical. Un enorme muchacho moreno hecho ovillo en una pequeña cama, solo le faltaban sus alas para parecer un ángel.

Si supiera que la llamada que su padre recibió era la que él llevaba esperando por dos días , tal vez no lo hubiera pensado y hubiera salido volando si fuera posible a la casa de la causa de su tortura.

_Pero que le pasa a Billy, si yo a él no le hice nada, o realmente estará molesto, al parecer si por lo que le dijo a Charlie, pero yo nunca le di esperanzas a Jake, siempre estuvo en claro y trate de ser sincera sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, si él se confundió no es mi problema, él sabe claramente que no lo puedo corresponder, _

_¿o sí? Ya no lo sé, desde que Edward se fue él ha sido el único que me ha ayudado a salir de mi letargo, él no habla a mis espaldas como Jessica o Mike, él ha sido mi tabla de salvación, y siendo sincera es muy guapo, realmente es mucho más atractivo que Mike o cualquier chico que conozca, salvo los Cullen, pero de ellos es distinto. Pero ahora lo que descubrí lo cambia todo, por qué no puedo ser alguien que se fija en personas normales, en hombres que no tengan esas "capacidades" tan extrañas y fuera de la realidad. Por Dios Isabella, creo que la locura de tu madre realmente te afecto._

Eran los pensamientos de esa chica después de que le fue impedida su comunicación con su "tabla de salvación" perdón su "mejor amigo". Si ser amigo se considera solo buscar a alguien cuando lo necesitas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chicas aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de su telenovela cuasi semanal, creo que ya va tomando algo de forma, ya que estoy escribiendo y me va surgiendo la inspiración, creo que escuchar la música de Adele me abre la mente, me relaja y me inspira, esas canciones de desamor son realmente buenas para escribir.<strong>

**Espero les agrade el cap y ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia o lo que sea es bien recibido en un review**.


	10. descubrimientos

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la Meyer, yo solo le estoy poniendo un poquito de mi cosecha._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la Meyer, yo solo le estoy poniendo un poquito de mi cosecha.__No me decidía por el titulo así que ustedes tomen el que les guste más, a mi me agrado el primero cuando comencé a escribir el capitulo y el segundo se me ocurrió cuando complete el capitulo, aunque he de confesar que empecé con lo ultimo del capítulo y termine con la primero, raro no? de hecho así inicie la historia, tengo los capítulos finales pero el intermedio lo voy desarrollando, ya ya basta de rollo y las dejo para que puedan leer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>_

_**´º_º'*…*´_`*¨Descubrimientos¨*´_`*..*..*´º_º`**_

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me contesto así Billy? si yo no hice nada malo, al contrario estoy preocupada por Jake, tengo que hablar con él. Además ahora que recuerdo Billy me ha estado contestando de esa forma desde que Jake se enfermó._

Y paso por su mente una de esas tantas veces en las que se quedaba mirando fijamente el teléfono para ver si sonaba y tenía noticias de Jacob, una de esas tantas veces en las que gritaba: " _¡Qué demonios! "_

Al tiempo que marcaba el número de los Black y en las que escuchaba la voz del viejo amigo de su padre del otro lado de la línea e iba recordando cada palabra que él le respondía:

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Billy, ¿Me puedes comunicar con Jacob, por favor?

-No está en casa.- y me contesto seriamente,

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Ha salido con sus amigos —me contestó con precaución.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Con alguien que conozco? ¿Con Quil?

-No – y me respondió con un tono como de no te interesa, déjalo en paz -No creo que hoy esté con Quil.

-¿Embry?

-Sí, está con Embry.- contesto más aliviado

-Bueno, ¿le puedes decir que me llame cuando vuelva?

-Claro, claro, por supuesto.- y me colgó apresuradamente, _Clic fue lo último que alcance a escuchar._

-Hasta pronto, Billy -murmuré en la línea cortada, ni siquiera espero que me despidiera.

_Si por mí fuera haría lo de ese día: __iría en coche a La Push, dispuesta a esperar, aguantar sentada frente a la casa de los Black toda la noche si es necesario, total Jacob tiene que despertar y salir de la casa en algún momento y, cuando lo hiciera, tendría que hablar conmigo. Estoy preparada para quedarme tanto tiempo como fuera necesario._

Todavía tenía presente ese día, claramente y no dejaba de pensar en eso: desde que escucho que golpeaban la puerta de su camioneta, y que ella creyó que tal vez era Billy y resultó ser que no, y después la menuda sorpresa que se llevo cuando alzó su vista y más aún con lo que escuchó por parte de él:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella?

Ella ni siquiera podía responder, porque si cuando lo visitaba pensaba que era guapo, al verlo lo comparo con un Adonis, un Mr. universo, o no sé qué otra cosa se imagino, ya que había cambiado tanto en el tiempo que dejo de verlo. Se le cruzaban pensamientos donde lo miraba perpleja y atónita al ver los cambios que había sufrido, más cuando se percato de que se había rapado su preciosa melena negra para dar pasó a un corte tipo militar dejando solo una pequeña capa de brillante cabello negro. Al estarlo analizando detecto que sus facciones también se habían transformado, se mostraban tensas y duras, como de alguien de mayor edad, si físico en general había cambiado, parecía que hubiera terminado de dar el estirón, pero eso no era lo peor, sino su expresión era la que lo hacía casi irreconocible, su sonrisa sincera ya no adornaba su rostro, ni la calidez de su mirada, sus ojos oscuros ahora se veían negros como llenos de odio y rencor, ya no se veía como el sol que ella tanto adoraba, ahora se parecía más al lado oscuro de la Luna, en un ser en tinieblas, frío , como una estrella que sufría una implosión y que ahora tenía hielo en su núcleo, no calor.

Así era ahora "_SU Jacob", _

Comenzando a desfilar por su cerebro la conversación e imágenes de esa tarde, y toda esa conversación iba fluyendo en su mente deteniéndose solo en las frases que la hacían sufrir:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella?

-¿Jacob? -susurró, fue lo único que atino a balbucear y él se limitó a mirarla.

Sus ojos reflejaban tensión y enojo haciéndola entender que no estaban solos. Que los otros cuatro del grupo se hallaban detrás de él.

-¿Qué quieres? -inquirió Jacob. El resentimiento de sus facciones aumentó cuando presenció el despliegue de emociones en su rostro.

-Hablar contigo –le contestó con un hilo de voz e intentó concentrarse - Sabes lo que quiero saber.

No respondió y se limitó a mirarla con frialdad, Ella le devolvió la mirada y el silencio se prolongó. De pronto, él rompió el silencio.

-Terminemos con esto -dijo con voz ronca y metálica.

-Creí que éramos amigos.

-Lo éramos.- murmuraba él dejando en claro un leve énfasis en el tiempo pasado.

Estaba tan fuera de sí que las manos le temblaban.

-Jacob, por favor -le susurró—. ¿No vas a decirme qué ocurre? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Ahora, nadie puede ayudarme -sus palabras fueron un murmullo quejumbroso. La voz se le quebró.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? -inquirió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Le tendió las manos, como ya había hecho antes en una ocasión, mientras avanzaba con los brazos abiertos y Jake esta vez se encogió y se alejó mientras alzaba las manos a la defensiva.

-No me toques -murmuró.

-¿Nos oye Sam? -preguntó entre dientes.

-Deja de echarle las culpas a Sam, Tú lo has querido —y le gruñó con ojos centelleantes—. Si quieres culpar a alguien, ¿por qué no señalas a esos mugrientos y hediondos chupasangres a los que tanto quieres?

Ella se quedo boquiabierta y el aliento se le salió de los pulmones ruidosamente. Allí se sintió traspasada por el doble sentido de sus palabras. El dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo en la forma acostumbrada. El agujero de su pecho le desgarraba de dentro hacia fuera, pero había algo más, una música de fondo para el caos de sus pensamientos. No podía creer que le hubiera oído bien. No había rastro alguno de indecisión en el rostro de Jacob. Sólo furia.

Y ella se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Te dije que no querrías oírlo -señaló.

-No sé a quién te refieres -cuchicheo.

Su amigo enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Lo sabes perfectamente. No me vas a obligar a decirlo, ¿verdad? No quiero hacerte daño.

-No sé a quién te refieres -repetía ella de forma mecánica.

-A los Cullen -dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras y escrutando su rostro mientras las pronunciaba-. Lo he visto... Puedo ver lo que pasa por tus ojos cuando digo sus nombres.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro negándolo con energía y tratando de aclararse al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida para no pensar que el tal vez se daría cuenta del dolor que le causaba tan solo escuchar el nombre de los Cullen.

-Esto es ridículo -le contesto Isabella

-Muy bien -contestó Jacob, que volvió a respirar hondo-. No voy a discutir contigo. De todos modos, no importa. El daño está hecho.

-¿Qué daño?

Permaneció impávido cuando le gritó esas palabras a la cara.

-Regresemos. No hay nada más que decir.

-¡Queda todo por decir, aún no me has contado nada!

La dejó atrás y empezó a andar dando grandes zancadas de vuelta a la casa.

-Debo volver -dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse sin decir palabra con tal rapidez que tuvo que correr para darle alcance.

-Vete a casa, Bella, ya no voy a poder salir contigo.

La ilógica y ridícula herida fue de una potencia increíble. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

**-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?**

Eran las palabras menos adecuadas, pero también lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Después de todo, lo que Jake y ella tenían era algo más que un romance escolar. Algo mucho más fuerte.

**Soltó una risa amarga.**

**-No es el caso, pero si lo fuera, diría: «Quedemos como amigos». Ni siquiera puedo decirte eso.**

-¿Por qué, Jacob? ¿Sam no te deja tener otros amigos? Jake, por favor. Lo prometiste. ¡Te necesito!

Su vida anterior -antes de que Jacob aportara un poco de cordura— se irguió para luego enfrentarse a ella. Provocándole un nudo en la garganta de pura soledad.

—Lo siento, Bella —pronunció nítidamente cada palabra con una voz gélida que no parecía la suya.

Pero recordó cuando en un hilo de voz le contestó:

—Lamento que antes no pudiera... Me gustaría cambiar lo que siento por ti, Jacob —actuando desesperada, por lo que forzó y estiró la verdad hasta retorcerla tanto que acabó por tomar forma de mentira—. Es posible... es posible que pudiera cambiar si me dieras un poco de tiempo —susurró—, pero no me dejes ahora, Jake. No podré resistirlo.

Su rostro pasó de la ira al sufrimiento en un segundo. Le tendió una de sus manos temblorosas.

—No, Bella, por favor, no pienses de ese modo. No te acuses de nada, no pienses que es culpa tuya. Es todo culpa mía, lo juro, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—No eres tú, soy yo —susurró.

—Lo que intento decirte, Bella, es que yo no... —mantuvo un debate interior.

Ese tormento se reflejó en sus ojos. Su voz se fue haciendo más ronca a medida que pugnaba por controlar sus emociones—. No soy lo bastante bueno para seguir siendo tu amigo, ni ninguna otra cosa. No soy quien era. No soy bueno.

—Eres mi amigo, eso es lo que eres. Jake, no...

Se había dado la vuelta para alejarse de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Bella —repitió, aunque en esta ocasión su voz fue un murmullo roto. Se giró del todo y entró en la casa casi a la carrera.

_Desde ese día que lo fui a ver y estaba con Sam y los demás de la secta, bien sus amigos, no he podido tener una conversación como tal con él, y esa noche que vino a verme tampoco estaba bien, es como si no pudiera ser el mismo, realmente como si el ser amigo de Sam realmente le esté afectando, y además lo que me dijo ese día que lo fui a buscar, realmente me dolió, __**" si realmente fuera el caso, si Bella terminamos**__", es una traducción a lo que me respondió y su mirada llena de tensión y enojo, su actitud tan hostil, pero que nuestra amistad no cuenta, el cariño que siento por él, que acaso no tiene valor._

_**Nunca pensé que tendría que retirarme, **_**nunca pensé que tendría que abstenerme,  
>nunca pensé que esto saldría tan mal ,cierra el agujero de mi corazón <strong>

_Si nos la pasábamos tan bien, al menos creo que me ayudo mucho su compañía, estaba empezando a olvidar y a tener de nuevo esas sensaciones y comenzar a experimentar nuevas cosas que con Edw…., con "él" no podría- _pensó sin poder terminar de pronunciar el nombre del que la abandono a su suert_e._

_**Nunca pensé que me harías sudar, nunca pensé que yo te haría a ti lo mismo,  
>nunca pensé que me llenaría de deseo, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan avergonzada,<strong>_

_Cómo le fui a decir, lo guapo y bueno que estaba, por dios en que estaba pensando, pero es que no me pude aguantar, cuando lo vi, esa imagen, realmente me cautivo, su piel bronceada, esos músculos y aparte se quita la camisa enfrente de mí y me muestra su grandiosa sonrisa y me da esa cálida mirada y esos pectorales , realmente lo tenía que decir o fue por qué estaba muy atontada por el golpe, aunque tengo que reconocer que me ayudo a aceptar lo bueno que estaba, y a decirlo que era lo que más me impacientaba, ya que ya lo había pensado antes y como no, después de tantos días de observarlo trabajar, pero es que me daba miedo que me sorprendiera examinándolo, y me hiciera decirle lo que pensaba. Por lo menos con el golpe tuve excusa que me salvaba por lo que decía ya que pude alegar que estaba confundida.  
><em>

_**Nunca pensé que tendría que retirarme, nunca pensé que tendría que abstenerme,  
>nunca pensé que esto saldría tan mal, cierra el agujero de mi corazón<br>**_

Y seguía pensando en lo sucedido ese día, después de que Jake entro a la casa, desde que comenzó a lloviznar y varias gotas sueltas le golpearon la piel. No lograba apartar la mirada de la casa. Jacob saldría. Tenía que hacerlo.

La lluvia y el viento arreciaron. Dejó de llover en vertical y la lluvia comenzó a caer sesgada desde el oeste y ahí se quedo ella esperando.

La puerta se abrió al fin y, muy aliviada, avanzó un paso. Billy situó la silla de ruedas debajo del marco de la puerta. No vio a nadie más detrás de él.

—Charlie acaba de llamar, Bella. Le he dicho que estabas de camino a casa.

Tenía los ojos colmados de conmiseración, y en cierto modo, eso la hizo claudicar en su objetivo. No hizo comentario alguno. Se limitó a darse la vuelta como una autómata y subir al coche. Había dejado bajadas las ventanillas, por lo que los asientos estaban mojados y pegajosos. No importaba. Ya estaba empapada.

_¡No es para tanto! ¡No es para tanto!, _intentaba reconfortarse mentalmente. Y era cierto, no era tan malo, no se acababa el mundo otra vez. Era sólo el final de un pequeño remanso de paz, un remanso que ahora dejaba atrás. Eso era todo.

_No es para tanto, _admitía, _pero sí bastante malo._

Había pensado que Jacob le había sanado el agujero que había en su corazón, o al menos lo había sellado, de forma que no doliera tanto. Pero tal vez se equivocaba. Se había limitado a excavar su propio agujero, por lo que ahora estaba carcomida, como un queso gruyer. Y se preguntaba por qué no se había derrumbado aún.

Charlie la esperaba en el porche, Saliendo a su encuentro en cuanto escucho el motor de la camioneta.

-Billy ha telefoneado. Dijo que te habías peleado con Jake y que estabas muy disgustada -le explicaba mientras abría la puerta.

Sus facciones se horrorizaron cuando, al escrutar su expresión, reconoció algo en ella. Intentó visualizarse tal y como se me vería desde fuera, a fin de saber qué estaba pensando. Sintiendo el rostro vacío y frío, y comprendió a qué le recordaba.

-No ha sucedido exactamente así —murmuró.

Charlie me pasó el brazo por los hombros y la ayudó a salir del coche. No hizo comentario alguno sobre las ropas empapadas.

-Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? -inquirió cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa.

Retiró la manta de punto del respaldo del sofá mientras hablaba y la cubrió con ella.

-Sam Uley le ha dicho a Jacob que no puede seguir siendo amigo mío -contesté con voz apagada.

Charlie le lanzó una mirada extraña.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Jacob -determiné. Aunque no era exactamente cierto que él lo hubiera dicho, seguía siendo verdad.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

-¿De verdad crees que pasa algo raro con el joven Uley?

-Yo sé que es así, aunque Jacob nunca me lo hubiera dicho - al oír el goteo del agua de sus ropas sobre el suelo y la salpicadura sobre el linóleo le dijo que iría a cambiarse.

Charlie se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos y respondió distraídamente:

-De acuerdo.

Y en el repentino silencio oyó a Charlie hablar con alguien en el piso de abajo. Envolviéndose en una toalla y abrió la puerta del baño.

Charlie estaba enojado.

-No me lo trago. Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Luego se calló. Comprendiendo que estaba al teléfono. Al cabo de un minuto,

Charlie bramó de pronto:

-No culpes a Bella –Y habló en voz más baja y precavida cuando añadió—: Mi hija dejó claro todo el tiempo que ella y Jacob sólo eran amigos... Bueno, si es así, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste al principio? No, Billy, creo que ella tiene razón en esto... ¿Por qué? Porque la conozco, y si ella dice que antes Jacob estaba asustado... -le interrumpieron a mitad de frase, y cuando volvió a tomar la palabra casi estaba gritando de nuevo-: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no conozco a mi hija tan bien como creo?

-permaneció a la escucha durante un instante y luego respondió en voz tan baja que apenas la lograba oír—: Si piensas que voy a recordarle eso, vas listo. Apenas ha empezado a recuperarse, y creo que sobre todo gracias a Jacob. Si cualquier cosa que tu hijo haya hecho con el tal Sam la sume de nuevo en la depresión, entonces, Jacob va a tener que responder ante mí. Eres mi amigo, Billy, pero esto está perjudicando a mi familia.

Hubo otro silencio mientras Billy respondía.

-Tienes razón... Estos chicos se han pasado de la raya y voy a ver qué averiguo. Mantendremos los ojos bien abiertos, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Ahora no hablaba Charlie, sino el jefe de policía Swan.

-Bien. Vale. Adiós.

Colgó el auricular de un golpe. Charlie estaba refunfuñando airadamente en la cocina.

De modo que Billy le estaba a echando la culpa de haber engatusado a Jacob hasta que éste, al fin, se había hartado de ella.

Allí había mucho más que un simple enamoramiento no correspondido, y me sorprendía que Billy se rebajara hasta el punto de sostener esa tesis.

**Nunca pensé que llegaría más alto, nunca pensé que joderías mi cerebro,  
>nunca pensé que todo esto podría terminar, nunca pensé que romperías la cadena<br>yo y tu baby todavía hacemos que corra todo el dolor así que antes de que acabe mi día, recuerda...**

**mi dulce príncipe, tu eres el único, mi dulce príncipe, tu eres el único**

_Pero después de ese día, volvió a mi pecho el agujero y el dolor que sentí con el abandono de Ed… y ahora de Jake_

Al llegar a ese momento del día comprendió el porqué del cambio de actitud de Billy hacia ella y un poco hacia su padre. En aquel momento, no pensó que fuera a ser para tanto, pero se equivoco, por lo que decidió no insistir más y aparecerse de improviso a la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Black, hasta esa decisión la había llevado el recuerdo de ese día que también le aclaro el por qué había caído de la gracia de Billy Black.

**N**_ecesito hablar con él, pero qué hago, si salgo muy temprano Charlie me va a cuestionar y si le digo lo que pienso hacer no me va a dejar ir a casa de los Black, dice que los deje, que deje que Jake se recupere, pero, pero, si supiera lo que acabo de descubrir, lo que en sueños acabo de ver y que según Jake es algo de lo que no se puede recuperar, es que esto no puede ser, es un __**"**__**Hombre lobo".**_

_¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¿Acaso no acepte la existencia de vampiros?_

_Pero ¿Jacob? Jacob es sólo Jacob, ¿sólo eso? ¿Mi amigo Jacob? Jacob, el único humano con el que he sido capaz de relacionarme..._

_Y resulta que ni siquiera es un hombre, bueno un hombre normal._

_¿Por__ qué no me puedo relacionar con personas normales?, bueno tal vez porque yo no soy, normal, digo ser tan torpe creo que no es muy común que digamos._

_Entonces si, sí eso es verdad, esa no es una secta, __jamás la hubo, ni tampoco una banda. No, es mucho peor que eso. Se trata de una __manada...__.. una manada de cinco gigantescos lobos._

_Entonces ¿ellos son quienes atacan a los campistas?_

_Decidido tengo que ir a hablar con él. Mmmmm…. ya será mañana tengo que pensar que y como le voy a decir que ya se su secreto._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chicas sé que me tarde pero por fin les dejo un capítulo más de su telenovela ya no cuasi semanal sino esta vez mensual, pero es que el mes pasado fue muy ajetreado y lo peor es que traía las ideas revoloteando en mi mente pero no me podía sentar a escribir con calma, lo peor es que las palabras se me venían y las frases y después cuando las quería escribir tenía algo que hacer, pero ya estoy otra vez no desocupada pero con urgencia de liberar mi mente de esas ideas que me atormentan, no sé si les ha pasado y por eso espero avanzarle por lo menos 2 caps. Bueno creo que a quienes odian a Bella (me incluyo) no les va a gustar mucho el cap, pero es necesario, de aquí en adelante bueno unos cuantos capítulos tendrá que aparecer, pero tratare de hacer que sea en lo más mínimo a final de cuentas ella también forma parte de esa historia. En lo particular no me gusto mucho este cap, pero ni modo lo tenía que incluir.<strong>

**Espero les agrade el cap y ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia o lo que sea es bien recibido en un review.**


	11. Interesada

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la Meyer, yo solo le estoy poniendo un poquito de mi cosecha bueno en este casi no ahí si me van a fusilar pero al menos lo intente. __No me decidía por el titulo así que ustedes tomen el que les guste más, a mi me agrado el primero cuando comencé a escribir el capitulo y el segundo se me ocurrió cuando complete el capitulo, aunque he de confesar que empecé con lo ultimo del capítulo y termine con la primero, raro no? de hecho así inicie la historia, tengo los capítulos finales pero el intermedio lo voy desarrollando, ya ya basta de rollo y las dejo para que puedan leer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>_

_**´º_º'*…*´_`*¨ Interesada¨*´_`*..*..*´º_º`**_

_Entonces si, sí eso es verdad, esa no es una secta, __jamás la hubo, ni tampoco una banda. No, es mucho peor que eso. Se trata de una __manada...__.. una manada de cinco gigantescos lobos._

_Entonces ¿ellos son quienes atacan a los campistas?_

_Decidido tengo que ir a hablar con él. Mmmmm…. ya será mañana tengo que pensar que y como le voy a decir que ya se su secreto._

_Bueno además me las tengo que ingeniar con una mentira que Charlie me pueda creer. _

Y entonces empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido unas noches atrás, cuando Jake se apareció afuera de su habitación casi como lo hacía el muerto andante de Edward, sí esa tarde sin duda había sido de recuerdos y flashback haciéndola que la herida de su corazón solo se profundizara más y sangrara con mayor fuerza.

-¡Bella! -gritó. ¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea, abre la ventana! ¡Ay!

Estaba temblando de terror, por lo que necesité dos segundos antes de ser capaz de moverme, pero luego me apresuré a acudir a la ventana y abrirla a empellones. La escasa luminosidad que alumbraba las nubes me bastó para identificar la silueta.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó jadeando, mientras observaba como Jacob colgaba precariamente del árbol que crecía en el pequeño patio delantero de Charlie y que quedaba justo frente a su ventana.

-Intento cumplir... —resopló mientras cambiaba de posición su peso cada vez que el árbol le zarandeaba- mi promesa.

-¿Desde cuándo has prometido matarte cayéndote desde la copa del árbol de Charlie?

Bufó al no encontrar gracioso el comentario al tiempo que hacía oscilar las piernas para incrementar el ritmo de balanceo.

—Apártate de ahí — ordenó. Y de repente ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Transcurrieron unos breves instantes de antes de que una enorme sonrisa se fuera extendiendo por su rostro lentamente. Parecía muy complacido consigo mismo. No era la sonrisa que ya conocía y adoraba, era una sonrisa nueva —una burla amarga de su antigua franqueza— en el rostro que había pertenecido a Jacob, ahora era una sonrisa de auto-complacencia como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡Vete! -masculló con toda la malevolencia de la que fue capaz.

-No –protestó-, vengo a ofrecerte mis disculpas.

-¡No las acepto!, ¿Por qué has venido? No quiero tus disculpas, Jake.

-Lo sé –susurró-, pero no podía dejar las cosas como quedaron esta tarde. Fue horrible. Perdona.

Sacudí la cabeza cansinamente.

-No comprendo nada.

-Lo sé. Quiero explicártelo... -de pronto, se calló y se quedó boquiabierto, como si se le hubiera cortado la respiración. Luego, volvió a respirar hondo-. Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo -dijo, aún enojado-, y nada me gustaría más.

-¿Por qué?- y apareció ante ella la imagen de la expresión de ese quelioute -Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, los dientes prietos y el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo, como si algo le doliera.

-¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

-No puedo hacerlo -murmuró con frustración.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Mira, Bella ¿no has tenido nunca un secreto que no hayas podido contar a nadie?

Pensó de inmediato en los Cullen. Él la miró dándole a entender que lo sabía.

-¿Entiendes que tal vez me encuentre en la misma clase de... situación? –no encontraba las palabras y parecía esforzarse por expresarse de forma adecuada—. A veces, la lealtad se interpone en tus deseos. A veces, un secreto no te pertenece y no lo puedes revelar.

-No sé por qué has venido, Jacob, si vas a limitarte a ofrecerme acertijos en vez de explicaciones.

-Lo siento -susurró-Lo que me mata -dijo de repente- es que en realidad ya lo sabes, ¡te lo _conté _todo!

-¿De qué me hablas?

Dio un respingo de sorpresa para luego inclinarse sobre ella, mientras su expresión pasaba de la desesperanza a una centelleante energía en un segundo. Mirándola implacablemente a los ojos y hablándole deprisa y con avidez. -Me parece haber encontrado la forma de que esto funcione... ¡porque ya lo sabes, Bella! No te lo puedo decir, pero tú sí puedes _adivinarlo. _¡Eso me sacaría del abismo en el que me encuentro!

-¿Quieres que lo adivine? ¿_Qué _he de adivinar?

-_¡Mi _secreto! Puedes hacerlo porque conoces la respuesta.

-¡Un momento, a ver si te puedo echar dar algo así como pistas. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos en la playa de La Push?

-Por supuesto que sí, me preguntaste por mi camioneta...Charlamos sobre el Golf, fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa... Se acordó que le había pedido que caminara con ella para luego flirtear con él, a fin de sonsacarle información. Como siempre el egoísmo e interés propio por delante.

Jacob asentía, ansioso porque continuara.

-Me contaste historias de miedo, leyendas quileutes...

Cerró los ojos para reabrirlos de nuevo.

-Sí -respondió en tensión, febril, como si se encontrara al borde de algo de vital importancia. Habló despacio, pronunciando con cuidado cada palabra—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

-Piensa, haz un esfuerzo. ¿Recuerdas todas las histo...? —no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta. La mandíbula le colgó y quedó con la boca abierta, como si se hubiera atragantado.

-¿Todas las historias? -inquirió.

Asintió en silencio.

Sacudía la cabeza. Sólo una de las historias importaba de verdad. Sabía que él había comenzado con otras, pero no recordaba el preludio intrascendente, y menos con la mente nublada por la fatiga. El presionó sus puños contra las sienes y empezó a respirar agitado y deprisa.

-Lo sabes, lo sabes -murmuró para sí.

-¿Jake? Jake, por favor, estoy confundida. En este momento no tengo la cabeza para nada. Tal vez por la mañana.

-Tal vez lo comprendas luego. Creo adivinar por qué sólo te acuerdas de una historia -añadió con sarcasmo y amargura mientras se dejaba caer en el colchón a mi lado—. ¿Te importa que te haga una pregunta al respecto? —inquirió -. Me muero de ganas por saberlo.

-¿Una pregunta sobre qué? -repuse, a la defensiva.

-Sobre la historia de vampiros que te conté.

Lo miró con cautela, incapaz de responder, pero, de todos modos, formuló la pregunta.

-Sinceramente, ¿no lo sabías? -su voz se tornó ronca-. ¿Fui el único que te reveló qué era él?

¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Por qué había decidido creer? ¿Y por qué _ahora? Ella _le devolvió la mirada sin intención de contestar y Él se dio cuenta.

-¿Entiendes ahora a qué me refiero cuando hablo de lealtad? -musitó con voz aún más ronca-. A mí me ocurre lo mismo, sólo que peor. No te haces idea de cuáles son mis ataduras...

-¿No hay ninguna forma de que te liberes? -le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la dura superficie de su pelo rapado.

-No, estoy metido en esto de por vida. Es una condena eterna -soltó una risotada triste-. Tal vez, incluso más larga.

-No, Jake ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos? Tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos atrás nuestras casas... y a Sam?

-No es algo de lo que yo pueda huir, Bella –susurró-, aunque me fugaría contigo si pudiera -ahora también le temblaban los hombros. Respiró hondo-. Bueno, debo irme.

-¿Por qué?

-En primer lugar, parece que vas a quedarte deshecha de un momento a otro. Necesitas dormir... Necesito que te pongas las pilas. Vas a averiguarlo, debes hacerlo.

-¿Y el segundo motivo? Torció el gesto.

-Tengo que irme a escondidas. Se supone que no debo verte. Estarán preguntándose dónde estoy -esquinó la sonrisa-. Imagino que habré de dejar que se enteren.

-No tienes que decirles nada -susurró ella.

-De todos modos, lo haré.

El fuego de la ira prendió en mi interior.

-¡Los odio!

Jacob la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.

-No, Bella, no odies a los chicos. No es culpa de Sam ni de los demás. Como ya te he dicho, se trata de mí... Sam es un tío muy centrado y buena onda. Jared y Paul son también agradables, aunque Paul es un poco... Y Embry siempre ha sido mi amigo. Eso no ha cambiado, es lo único que no ha cambiado. Me siento realmente mal cuando recuerdo lo que pensaba de Sam...

¡¿Que Sam era buena onda? Clavándole la mirada, atónita, pero pasé por alto el asunto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se supone que no debes verme?

-No es seguro -masculló y miró al suelo.

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer de miedo.

¿También estaba al corriente de eso? Nadie lo sabía, excepto yo, pero tenía razón... Era bien entrada la madrugada, una hora perfecta para la caza.

-Si pensase que era demasiado... arriesgado –cuchicheó-, no hubiera venido, pero te hice una promesa, Bella -volvió a mirarla-. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que iba a ser cumplirla, aunque eso no significa que no vaya a intentarlo.

Leyó la incomprensión de sus facciones.

-Después de esa estúpida película -le recordó-, te prometí que jamás te haría daño... Estuve a punto de estropearlo todo esa tarde, ¿verdad?

-Sé que no querías hacerlo, Jake. Está bien.

-Gracias, Bella –le decía mientras la tomaba de la mano-. Voy a hacer cuanto pueda por estar contigo, tal y como prometí -de pronto, me dedicó una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que no era la mía, ni la de Sam, sino una extraña combinación de ambas-. Ayudaría mucho que lograras averiguarlo por tu cuenta, de verdad, Bella. Haz un esfuerzo.

-Lo intentaré.

-Y yo intentaré verte pronto –suspiró-. Querrán hacerme hablar de esto.

-No los escuches.

-Ven a decírmelo tan pronto como lo hayas deducido -entonces, debió de ocurrírsele algo, algo que le provocó un temblor en las manos-. Bueno... si es que luego quieres venir.

-_¿Y _por qué no iba a querer?- El rostro de Jacob se endureció y se volvió frío. Ése era el uno por ciento que pertenecía a Sam.

-Se me ocurre una excelente razón -repuso con tono áspero-. Mira, tengo que irme, de verdad. ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?-ella se limito a asentir, asustada por el cambio que se había ocurrido en él.

-Telefonéame al menos si no quieres volver a verme. Házmelo saber si fuera ése el caso.

-Eso no va a suceder...

Me interrumpió alzando una mano.

-Tú limítate a decírmelo.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la ventana.

-No seas idiota –protestó-. Vas a romperte una pierna. Usa la puerta, le dijo preocupándose por él.

-No voy a hacerme ningún daño -murmuró, pero se volvió hacia la puerta.

Vaciló mientras pasaba junto a ella, sin dejar de mirarla con una expresión que indicaba que algo le atormentaba. Y la abrazo fuertemente, sujetándola contra su cálido y musculoso pecho.

-Por si acaso -murmuraba junto a su pelo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos con tal fuerza como si quisiera quedar unido a ella.

-No puedo... respirar... -dijo con voz entrecortada.

Y la soltó de inmediato

-Duerme algo, Bella. Tienes que tener la mente despejada. Sé que lo vas lograr.

_Necesito _que lo comprendas. No te quiero perder, Bella, no por esto.

Y de pronto ese sueño, con razón me dijo que si lo quería volver a ver, pero acaso serán

Y al caer en un sueño profundo de repente vino ese sueño a mi mente y creo que pude dormir muy bien, ya no me dolía tanto el pecho, por el dolor en mi corazón..

Ahora me había distanciado del sueño, por lo que me limité a esperar que continuara. Una luz se acercó a mí desde donde debía de estar la playa.

Jacob me soltó la mano y profirió un grito. Se desplomó a mis pies temblando y sufriendo espasmos.

-¡Jacob! -chillé, pero había desaparecido...

... y en su lugar había un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo e inteligentes ojos oscuros.

Ahora lo recordaba todo, todo, hasta la última palabra que me había dicho

Jacob ese día en la playa, incluso la parte previa a los vampiros, los «fríos». En especial, esa parte.

_-¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales?-comenzó-. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes._

_-En realidad, no -admití._

_-Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio._

_Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las monta__ñas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el Arca —me __sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias-. __**Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.**_

_**»Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.**_

_-¿Los fríos? -pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad._

_-Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras._

_-¿Tu tatarabuelo? _

_-Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos._

_-¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?_

_-Sólo uno._

Esa noche no pudo dormir porque se sentía desesperada por lo que tendría que hacer por la mañana y esa tarde no pudo, era agobiante tener esa información tal como le paso cuando descubrió lo de los Cullen igual o más desesperante, no lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que hablar urgentemente con él, y nadie se lo iba a impedir ni su padre ni mucho menos Billy, no le importaba que este le fuera a hacer otro desaire, ella solo se preocupaba por Jake, y lo que había sucedido era algo entre ellos, no se tenían porque entrometer sus padres, total iba a suceder como cuando dos niños pequeños se pelean, hace que familias se distancien y ellos al día siguiente siguen jugueteando como si nada hubiese sucedido, tal vez eso pasaría con ellos, hablarían y todo quedaría resuelto, ahora también comprendía por que Jake le recalco, "_Bueno... si es que luego quieres venir", _claro que iba a ir, si también fue a buscar a el otro porque a él no que tanto la había ayudado brindándole su apoyo para salir del hoyo en que la habían dejado sumida.

Por la mañana, muy de mañana, eran cerca de las 4:00 am se levanto y tomo lo primero que encontró en el armario, se abrigo bien puesto que tenía días lloviendo y por lo tanto haciendo más frío de lo habitual para esa época del año, casualmente desde el día que fue a hablar con él no había dejado de llover, era como si el cielo llorara por el sufrimiento de los seres que habitan su tierra, que egoísmo, pero en fin era Bella, que podíamos esperar de ella, los demás comprenderían que la lluvia era común en esa zona boscosa de Washington. Y bajo apresuradamente las escaleras chocando con su padre que había bajado a tomar un poco de agua.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano Bella? ¿ Sabes qué hora es?

- voy a salir, Si, papá- respondió apresuradamente a lo que su padre le decía

-De eso ya me di cuenta, pero te pregunte a donde tan temprano- dijo tratando de hurgar en los pensamientos de su desaliñada hija.

-voy a la playa, es que desde que trabajo con los Newton no dejan de mencionar los amaneceres que se ven desde los acantilados, y estaba pensando en madrugar para comprobar si es cierto lo que tanto canturrean, ¿qué dices me dejas?- le contesto no muy convencida de su argumento.

-ok pero con cuidado, la carretera esta mojada. ¿Segura que nada más vas a ir a los acantilados de la Push para ver un amanecer?- insistió en cuestionarla esperando que ella le respondiera lo que para él era obvio.

-Mmm no, en realidad- ella jugueteaba nerviosa con las mangas de la blusa que sobresalían de la chamarra negra que llevaba – también pensaba en ir a ver a Jacob.

-Creí que lo del asunto de Sam...

-Eso ya no importa. Debo hablar con él de inmediato.

-Es muy temprano -torció el gesto al ver que la expresión de Bella no cambiaba-.

¿No quieres desayunar?

-No tengo hambre papá, son las 4:00 de la mañana—la frase salió disparada de entre sus labios cuando vio el reloj de pared que estaba enfrente de las escaleras y cuando se percato de que en realidad era muy temprano solo atino a decir algo para calmar a su padre- pero mientras se hace un poco menos de madrugada me voy a preparar un sándwich para el camino, ok, quieres que te prepare uno para que te lo lleves a la comisaria.-dijo tratando de convencer a su padre con el rol de niña buena que tan bien sabia jugar.- Volveré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Charlie frunció el ceño, seguía sin convencerle el cuento de su caprichuda hija.

- Después del acantilado ¿Vas a ir directamente a casa de Jacob, verdad? ¿Sin paradas en el camino?

-Por supuesto, ¿dónde iba a detenerme? -contestó atropelladamente a causa de la prisa.

-No lo sé –admitió-. Es sólo que... Bueno, los lobos han protagonizado otro ataque. Ha sido cerca del balneario, junto a las fuentes termales. En esta ocasión hay un testigo. La víctima se hallaba a diez metros del camino cuando desapareció. La esposa vio a un enorme lobo gris a los pocos minutos, mientras le estaba buscando, y corrió en busca de ayuda.

-¿Le atacó un lobo? – pregunto ansiosamente, mejor dicho asustada.

-No hay rastro de él, sólo un poco de sangre de nuevo -el rostro de Charlie parecía apenado—. Los guardias forestales patrullan armados y están reclutando voluntarios con escopetas. Hay un montón de cazadores deseosos de participar. Se va a ofrecer una recompensa por las pieles de lobo. Eso significa que va a haber muchas armas ahí fuera, en el bosque, y eso me preocupa —sacudió la cabeza—. Los accidentes se producen cuando la gente se pone nerviosa.

-¿Van a disparar a los lobos? –dijo elevando la voz.

-¿Qué otra cosa podemos a hacer? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó mientras escrutaba su rostro con una mirada tensa-. No te convertirás en una ecologista fanática y te pondrás en mi contra, ¿verdad?

Ella no encontraba como responderle, se le había olvidado lo de los montañistas desaparecidos y de los rastros de zarpazos en los arboles ensangrentadas... En un primer momento no había relacionado esos acontecimientos.

-Escucha, cielo, no dejes que eso te asuste. Limítate a permanecer en el pueblo o en la carretera... Sin paradas, ¿entendido?

-Entendido -repitió con voz débil.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Acaso no mencionaste algo de unos sándwiches para desayunar?- o con tengo que irme te refieres a la cocina.

-ehh, si a eso me refiero, tengo que irme a preparar lo del desayuno- contesto mostrándole una sonrisa socarrona.

Al avanzar hacia la cocina pudo observar que en la mesa del comedor estaba la escopeta que utilizaba para ir de caza y que llevaba la pistola ajustada al cinto y calzaba botas de montaña. De hecho ya estaba uniformado, como no se había dado cuenta de eso, tanta prisa tenía, que no percataba de lo que ocurría con su padre, no de hecho nunca se percataba de lo que sucedía con los demás, todo solo era el pequeño mundo que giraba su alrededor.

-No vas a ir a por esos lobos, ¿verdad, papá?

-tengo que hacerlo, Bella. La gente está desapareciendo.

Entonces ella alzo la voz otra vez, ahora de forma casi histérica.

-No, no vayas, no. ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-Debo hacer mi trabajo, pequeña. No seas tan pesimista... Estaré bien –se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se detuvo a la mitad girándose para verla—. ¿Me avisas cuando vayas a salir? Solo voy a buscar unas cosas que necesito.

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock.

-¿Bella?

-Tal vez sea demasiado temprano para salir —susurró.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo, y de una zancada termino de subir al piso superior.

En cuanto le perdió de vista, se dejó caer al suelo y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Reacciono por el miedo o la adrenalina que tenía, y fue a hacer los pendientes que tenía a la cocina y le grito a Charlie cuando estaba en la puerta que ya se iba, salió al exterior, donde estaba lloviendo. Cerró la puerta al salir.

_Pero que le va a pasar a Jacob, tengo que avisarle antes de que la gente les dispare y alguien salga lastimado. Aunque no me agradara tenía que ponerlo al tanto para que él y sus amigos dejaran de merodear como lobos gigantes, porque sino los cazadores podían asesinarlos y y, su piel- _no quiso imaginarse a los cazadores despellejando aun lobo para vender la piel.

_Jacob es mi mejor amigo, pero ¿no es también un monstruo? ¿Perverso? ¿Debía avisarles si en realidad él y sus amigos eran... eran unos __asesinos y __habían aniquilado a __inocentes __montañistas a sangre fría? ¿Sería un error protegerlos si__resultaban ser auténticas criaturas asesinas?, pero que hipócrita, también los vampiros son unos monstruos unos asesinos, y peores que los lobos, porque ellos si saben lo que hacen, son conscientes y según los hombres lobo, al menos los de las películas no lo saben porque no son conscientes de sus actos solo son unas bestias en cuanto hay luna llena cambian o ¿no?_- La verdad aún no acababa de comprender las leyendas quelioutes de la tribu de su amigo.

_Es inevitable comparar a Jacob __y __sus amigos con los Cullen. Evidentemente, no sé nada de licántropos. Hubiera esperado algo más parecido a los largometrajes —grandes criaturas semihumanas __y __peludas_.

_Solo porque Billy no me quiso comunicar con Jacob,_ _tal vez lo estaba juzgando sin saber si eso era cierto, pero es que la preocupación me hace pensar estas cosas, tal vez si estaba dormido_ _y despertó muy tarde por lo que cuando Billy le paso mi mensaje ya no me regreso la llamada porque eran deshoras, a lo mejor eso fue_.- no estaba muy equivocada al menos de una parte, por lo menos Billy le dijo la verdad en cuanto a que estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, pero eso si nunca le paso el mensaje a Jake de que ella le había hablado, porque sabía de lo que su hijo sería capaz por esa muchacha.-

_Además pensándolo bien no es buena idea tratar esos temas por teléfono, lo tengo que hacer frente a frente para poder aclarar dudas y explicarle que ya sé también porque él no puede acercarse a mí, porque Laurent u otros vampiros los pueden atacar, si eso es, por eso dejo de venir. _

Se consolaba pensando eso mientras iba manejando su camioneta directo a la Push. Manejaba moderadamente ya que su padre tenía razón la carretera estaba mojada, claro porque aún estaba lloviendo.

Frenó al llegar a la casa de los Black, la casa estaba a oscuras y no se veían luces en las ventanas, pero no le importaba despertarlos. Aporreo la puerta con el puño con la energía del enojo que de repente la invadía. El sonido retumbó entre las paredes.

-Entra -le dijo Billy después de un minuto mientras pulsaba un interruptor.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, que estaba abierta. Billy, que aún no se encontraba en su silla de ruedas y llevaba una bata sobre los hombros, se asomó desde la pequeña cocina hacia la entrada poniendo unos ojos como platos al verla, pero luego su rostro se volvió imperturbable.

-Vaya, buenos días, Bella. ¿Qué haces levantándote tan temprano?

-Hola, Billy. Quiero hablar con Jacob. ¿Dónde está?

-Esto... En realidad, no lo sé -mintió muy serio.

-¿Sabes qué está haciendo Charlie esta mañana? –inquirió como en forma de amenaza.

-¿Debería?- respondió retándola

-Él y media docena de vecinos se han dirigen al monte con armas para cazar lobos gigantes -la expresión de Billy se alteró unos segundos para luego poner un rostro carente de expresión-. Así pues, si no te importa –añadí-, me gustaría hablar con Jake.

Billy frunció la boca durante un buen rato y al final, señalando el minúsculo pasillo que salía de la entrada de la fachada con un movimiento de cabeza, dijo:

-Apuesto a que aún duerme. Estos días sale por ahí hasta muy tarde. El chico necesita descansar. Probablemente no deberías despertarle.

-Ahora me toca a mí -murmuraba para sus adentros mientras se encaminaba hacia el pasillo. Billy suspiró. Abrí de sopetón y cerré de un fuerte golpe y ahí estaba él aún vestido con los mismos shorts sudados que había llevado puestos la noche que la visitó. Dormía profundamente con la boca abierta y roncaba levemente, sin inmutarse después del portazo. Su rostro dormido estaba en paz y toda la ira se había desvanecido de sus facciones. Tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos, a pesar de su tamaño desmedido, ahora parecía muy joven, y también muy cansado.

Le dio vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer por lo que salió y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

Billy la miró fijamente con curiosidad mientras caminaba lentamente de vuelta al living.

-creo que tienes razón, los voy a dejar descansar un poco más.

Billy asintió, y entonces se miraron largo tiempo el uno al otro. Ella se moría de ganas por preguntarle cuál era su participación en todo este asunto y qué pensaba sobre aquello en lo que se había convertido su hijo, mas sabía que había apoyado a

Sam desde el principio, por lo que supuso que los crímenes no debían preocuparle.

No lograba concebir cómo era capaz de justificar semejante actitud.

En sus ojos se veía que también él tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero tampoco las verbalizó.

-Escucha -dije rompiendo el silencio-, voy a bajar a la playa un rato. Dile que le espero allí cuando se despierte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, claro -aceptó.

_Me preguntó si lo hará de verdad, pero bueno, de no ser así, lo he intentado,_

_¿no?, por lo pronto a disfrutar del amanecer, a final de cuentas creo que si voy a hacer lo que le dije a Charlie, solo que en la playa. _

Salió de la casa, se subió a la camioneta y se dirigió a la playa, ahí se quedo un rato porque sentía mucho frío ahí llegaba toda la corriente de aire proveniente del mar, pero después de un tiempo se decidió a salir e ir a a caminar y buscar un lugar donde sentarse hasta que en la oscuridad, vislumbró un gran árbol blanco profundamente enraizado entre las rocas que le trajo varias imágenes en las que iba involucrado Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chicas sé que me tarde pero por fin y les deje dos capítulos más de su telenovela ya no cuasi semanal sino esta vez mensual, se supone que era un solo cap pero como quedo muy largo lo tuve que cortar, y <strong>**por eso espero avanzarle por lo menos 2 caps donde ya esten de vuelta los protagonistas de la historia. Bueno creo que a quienes odian a Bella (me incluyo) no les va a gustar mucho el cap, pero es necesario, de aquí en adelante bueno unos cuantos capítulos tendrá que aparecer, pero tratare de hacer que sea en lo más mínimo a final de cuentas ella también forma parte de esa historia. En lo particular no me gusto mucho este cap, pero ni modo lo tenía que incluir.**

**Espero les agrade el cap y ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia o lo que sea es bien recibido en un review.**


	12. ¿Ayuda?

_**Preview de resentimiento odio y deseo.**_Esta es una pareja que a mi parecer es lo mejor que hubiera hecho Meyer en su saga, para mi son los mas cuerdos creo yo, en fin esta es mi vision y espero les agrade.

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la Meyer, yo solo le estoy poniendo un poquito de mi cosecha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>_

_**´º_º'*…*´_`*¨ ¿Ayuda? ¨*´_`*..*..*´º_º`**_

Jacob escucho que tocaban la puerta, se volteo para ver su reloj de pared, y vio la hora

_¿Pero a quién demonios se le ocurre molestar a esta hora? –_ pensó sin imaginar quien era y se volvió a acurrucar, no tardando nada en volver a caer dormido.

Mientras tanto en su recamara Billy refunfuñaba al tener casi una idea de quién podía estar golpeando así la puerta, por lo que salió y abrió para que entraran, después de la pequeña visita y conversación que tuvo de esa muchacha y que termino en no muy buenos términos por ambas partes se dirigió a la cocina después de que esta se retiro. Si hubiera sido otra la situación la hubiera invitado a quedarse y tomar el desayuno, pero para el que se presentara ahí ya era el colmo del descaro.

_¿Cómo se le ocurre?, pero que le pasa a esta muchacha, ¿acaso está loca?- _maldecía Billy mientras se preparaba un café y hacía mucho ruido en la cocina.

Jacob al escuchar tanto ajetreo se levanto aún somnoliento para saber que le pasaba a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

¿Por qué te despertaste tan temprano?

¿Quién era?

¿Algún problema? ¿Por qué te ves tan alterado?- le soltó todo esos cuestionamientos sin dejar que le respondiera, y mientras eso sucedía, mientras su hijo le disparaba todas esas preguntas Billy aprovecho para tratar de serenarse y hablar con su hijo.

-No pasa nada hijo, es que me queme con la cafetera al querer tomarla sin una franela- mintió- por cierto, te vino a buscar Isabella, dijo que te esperaba en la playa- rápidamente noto como cambio la actitud de su único hijo, sabía que al enterarse la iría a buscar inmediatamente.

-Gracias papá, pero por qué no me despertaste

-Jake, te veías muy cansado y ella dijo que estaba bien, que te diera el recado, además le comente que habías salido con los muchachos y que regresaste muy tarde.

-Sí papá, está bien gracias…. deja voy a buscarla, necesito verla- iba a salir apresuradamente, pero Billy lo detuvo

-Hijo, abrígate por favor, sé que no lo necesitas, pero….. Hazlo por mí- le dijo amorosamente tomándolo del brazo.

-Ok Billy- y se fue a su habitación por una chamarra y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para avisarle a Billy que ya se iba, su padre solo asintió y Jake se fue, directo a buscar a la causa de sus problemas.

Llego a la playa y pudo distinguir su característico olor, y rápidamente imagino donde la podía encontrar.

Se encamino hacia el árbol enraizado donde alguna vez coqueteo con ella, y si atino ahí estaba ella recargada, muy pensativa, porque no se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo, además de que él se acerco sigilosamente, por lo que la asusto.

Por su parte ella estaba como perdida "pensando", mejor dicho se debatía entre toda la hipocresía que la acompañaba, como pensando en Jake, que quería protegerlo, pero qué como lo iba a hacer si él y sus amigos no se tocaban el corazón para atacar a gente inocente, y digo hipocresía porque no opinaba lo mismo de los chupasangres familia de su ex.

_E__l verlo tan inocente y vulnerable dormido en su cama me provoca que la repulsión y la ira que siento desaparezcan, es que esto es ilógico… __No es así como funciona el amor, __es que es imposible mostrarte lógico con las personas una vez que te encariñas con ellas. El encontrarlo así me provoca una urgencia irresistible de protegerlo, así dormido, tan pacífico.- _Y de pronto escucho el crujido de una rama que la sobresaltó y un murmullo que la espantó.

-Hola, Bella

-¡Jake¡! - y lo observo detalladamente mientras al fondo se podía observar cómo iba amaneciendo-

¡Te ves enorme! ¿Pero qué les dan de comer para que estén así?- trató de sonar indiferente en lugar de ansiosa, pero él ni atención le puso y habló.

-Billy me comentó que me habías ido a buscar... No te ha llevado mucho tiempo averiguarlo, ¿no? Sabía que lo descubrirías.

-Sí, ya recordé la historia en concreto

-Podías haberte limitado a telefonear —dijo con aspereza.

-Lo sé- _como si no lo hubiera hecho….. solo que tu padre no fue de mucha ayuda- _se decía mentalmente antes de contestarle al joven moreno.- Pero creo que es mejor tratar estos temas personalmente.

Jacob comenzó a carcajearse, por la seriedad de su amiga.

-Oh, sí, es cierto, tienes muchísima razón.- continuaba burlándose

-Jacob, he de avisarte...

-¿De los agentes forestales y los cazadores? No te preocupes, ya lo sabíamos.

-¡¿Que no me preocupe? Jake, llevan armas, están tendiendo trampas, han ofrecido recompensas y...

-Podemos cuidarnos solos -gruñó sin dejar de andar—. No van a atrapar a nadie. Sólo van a ponérnoslo un poco más difícil, pero pronto comenzarán a desaparecer también.

-¿Cómo puedes... pensar así? Conoces a esa gente

-¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer?- replico sumamente enfadado y frustrado, la alegría se había esfumado en tan solo unos instantes, si ese don tenía Bella, espantar la alegría y felicidad, esa visita solo fue un engaño.

_De qué se trata todo esto, ¿viene a decirme que ya sabe mi secreto? ¿Viene a advertirme o a criticarme? No entiendo, para esto tuvo que despertarme tan temprano, por Dios mi padre tiene razón de enfadarse. _

_Además, ¿qué es? eso de:_

"¿Podrías...? Bueno, ¿podrías intentar no convertirte en... hombre lobo?"

_Como…. si fuera por elección propia, qué acaso espera que le responda_:

"**A sí claro… Bella, como tú digas, ya no voy a entrar en fase porque tú me lo pides, voy a desobedecer a mi genética**_", si como no solo porque a tu hipócrita persona no le parece bien mi condición. __A… pero sí amaba la condición vampírica de esas sanguijuelas. _

_Y todavía… se le ocurre decirme monstruo, por favor, no sabía que fuera así, o al menos no me había dado cuenta o mejor dicho "__**no me quise dar cuenta"**__._

Eran los pensamientos que surcaban la mente de esa cobrizo muchacho, no pudieron evitarlo terminaron discutiendo como la tarde que Bella lo fue a buscar, y para variar ella con sus atinados comentarios fue la culpable de ese altercado. Porque le estaba reclamando cosas que ni siquiera sabía, le estaba achacando muertes y desapariciones que ni siquiera tenía la certeza que la estuvieran cometiendo los lobos quelioutes, él no aguanto que le dijera monstruo y se fue aproximando a ella, se inclinó hacia delante, acorralándola con los dos brazos en uno de los troncos, y la miró con rabia, no con el amor que siempre lo hacía y le comenzó a recriminar su actitud:

-Bien… lamento mucho no ser la clase de monstruo que prefieres…. Bella. Supongo que no soy tan bueno como un vampiro, ¿no?- le dijo casi bufando del coraje

Ella se sobresaltó por esa queja y le respondió

-¡Es que!…. ¡No eres tú! - gritó desesperadamente- ¡No es lo que _eres, _sino lo que _haces!_

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -bramó mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía de rabia.

-Jacob, ¿es necesario matar gente? ¿No existe otro camino? Quiero decir, los vampiros han encontrado una forma de vivir sin matar a nadie. ¿No podrían intentarlo ustedes también?

_De qué demonios está hablando, no le entiendo, ¿matar gente?, y a mí por qué me reclama, si yo al contrario la estoy tratando de salvar. _

_¡Ayy no! _

_Creo que ya sé que es lo que está pensando, que nosotros también nos alimentamos de humanos, jajajaja pero que tonta_- y se río mentalmente de su amada (bueno eso lo sabemos todos pero él apenas lo está descubriendo, aplausos, jajaja).

Después de comprender a que se refería su amiga la volvió a mirar con amor y con mucha ilusión realmente abrumadora.

Ella al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba y solo cambiaba la gesticulación de su rostro lo volvió a cuestionar, esperando una respuesta clara.

-¿De qué te pensabas que estábamos hablando?

-Pensé que hablábamos de tu repugnancia hacia los licántropos.- le contestó él ya más calmado

-No, Jake, no. No me refería a que fueras un... lobo. Eso está bien, bastaría con que encontraras un modo de no hacer daño a la gente... Es eso lo que me afecta...

-¿Eso es todo? ¿De verdad? —Interrumpió con su gran sonrisa de siempre que ella tanto extrañaba - ¿Te doy miedo porque soy un asesino? ¿No hay otra razón?

-¿Te parece poco? ¡Jacob Black, esto no es divertido!

-Por supuesto, por supuesto -admitió sin dejar de reírse y se abalanzo sobre ella para darle un abrazo de oso.

Y después de eso siguieron hablando de lo que eran los quelioutes, y mientras ella le preguntaba él le iba explicando cómo estaba la situación, entonces ella le pregunto que si aún Laurent andaba merodeando por el bosque. Él la miró con una cara desconcierto, hasta que comprendió

-¿Quién es Laurent?

-Lo conoces, lo viste en el prado. Estabas allí... Estabas allí, evitaste que me matara...

-Ah, ¿te refieres a la sanguijuela de pelo negro? ¿Se llamaba así?

-¿En qué estaban pensando? Podía haberlos matado, Jake. No tienes idea de lo peligrosos...

Otra carcajada por parte del muchachote la interrumpió, y seguido de eso le contó la suerte que había sufrido el amigo de Victoria y James. Y otra vez siguió la explicación por parte de él de cómo lo habían matado y ella se limito a… meter la pata otra vez con sus comentarios tan atinados.

-Pero... ¿cómo es posible? ¡Era un vampiro! ¿Cómo lo mataron? Era fuerte y duro como el mármol...

-Fuimos creados para eso, Bella. Nosotros también somos fuertes

-Espera, Jake... ¿por qué creías que no era seguro para ti quedarte en mi habitación?

-No dije que no fuera seguro para _mí. _Estaba pensando en ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Miró al suelo y dio un puntapié a una piedra.

-Hay más de una razón por la que no debo estar cerca de ti, Bella. Por una parte, se suponía que no tenía que revelarte nuestro secreto, eso era importante, pero por otra, no es seguro para ti. Podrías resultar herida... si me enfado, si me disgusto más de la cuenta...

-¿Cómo cuando hace un momento te enfadaste...?

¿Cuándo te grité y te pusiste a temblar… ? ¿Es por eso?

-Sí. Es muy estúpido por mi parte, debería ser capaz de controlarme mejor. Te prometo que no tenía intención de enfadarme dijeras lo que dijeras, pero me hería tanto perderte en caso de que no aceptaras lo que soy...

-¿Qué sucedería si te enfurecieras mucho?

-Me convertiría en lobo...

-Pero ¿qué no ha de haber luna llena?

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, Como diciéndole, ves mucha televisión ¿no?

-Bella, creo que ves demasiada televisión, digo que con lo de los Cullen no te quedo claro que no todo es como en las películas de terror.

-Lo siento, pero aún no me imagino cómo es que les pasa eso. Y lo abrazo nuevamente.

Y cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Si Laurent murió... En ese caso, alguien más está matando gente _ahora._

**Jacob asintió.**

_**-Pero ya te dije nos vamos a encargar de esto. Resulta que eran dos. Creemos que su compañera nos tiene ganas. Según nuestras leyendas, los vampiros se encabronan mucho cuando matas a su pareja- y le comenzó a explicar cómo actuaba esa muerta viviente, de cómo trataba de despistarlos, de separarlos, cómo jugaba con ellos.**_

**-No sabemos qué quiere, sería más fácil quitarla de en medio si conociéramos su objetivo, pero su conducta carece de sentido. A Sam le parece que intenta separarnos para disponer de mayores oportunidades...**

Y ella se volteo y empezó a vomitar

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

-Victoria- le contesto en un susurro

-¿Quién? -preguntó Jacob-. ¿Me oyes? ¡Bella, Bella!

-No era la compañera de Laurent, sólo eran amigos...

-¿Victoria es la sanguijuela pelirroja?

-Sí…. Laurent me dijo que ella era la pareja de James —le explicaba mientras movía la mano de la cicatriz de forma inconsciente.- Me busca a _mí.- _le respondió casi desvaneciéndose en sus brazos y le explico el cómo la había conocido y de paso la historia de cómo es que Victoria la andaba buscando, que de hecho quería asesinarla a ella por lo que le habían hecho a su pareja. En ese momento ya se encontraban sentados sobre la arena.

Él le pregunto si esa era la razón de la partida de los Cullen y para variar ella se comenzó a hacer la víctima, diciéndole a quien se desvivía por ella, que para los vampiros al fin y al cabo, no era más que una humana, nada especial, provocando en él una reacción no muy buena, de por sí no tragaba a esos personajes como para que todavía desairaran a la niña de sus ojos.

Después de que Jake se entero sobre quien era la criatura pelirroja a la que seguían Y que solo los estaba provocando le menciono a su acompañante:

-Esto es muy importante —repitió, ahora con aire profesional—. Es exactamente lo que necesitábamos saber. Debo decírselo a Sam ahora mismo para que informe a los demás.

Se puso de pie y tiró de ella para que se incorporara.

-Vamos.- y la guió de regreso al coche.

-Bella, discúlpame un momento, pero es urgente. Voy a convocar un encuentro, necesito avisarles, y sobre todo a Sam que es quien tiene guardia a estas horas.

-Sí, está bien, ¿tardas mucho? ¿digo si quieres me voy?

-Ehhh, quédate aquí un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?, por favor espérame- le dijo en forma de suplica

Se giró, y cruzó la carretera para adentrarse en el bosque. Pasó fugazmente entre los árboles a gran velocidad y con una elegancia que de repente ya estaba en fase. Y al sentir que las voces entraban en su mente se sorprendió de no encontrarse precisamente con los pensamientos de Sam.

_¿Pero qué se cree este idiota para mirarme así?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chicas sé que me tarde mucho pero por fin les dejo un capítulo más de su telenovela, pero es que estos meses han sido muy ajetreados y no tenía tiempo y lo peor es que traía las ideas revoloteando en mi mente pero no me podía sentar a escribir con calma, lo peor es que las palabras se me venían y las frases y después cuando las quería escribir tenía algo que hacer, pero ya estoy otra vez no desocupada pero con urgencia de liberar mi mente de esas ideas que me atormentan, no sé si les ha pasado y por eso espero Tener su comprensión.<strong>

**Como les había dicho creo que a quienes odian a Bella (me incluyo) no les va a gustar mucho el cap, pero es necesario, de aquí en adelante bueno unos cuantos capítulos tendrá que aparecer, pero tratare de hacer que sea en lo más mínimo a final de cuentas ella también forma parte de esa historia. **

**Espero les agrade el cap y ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia o lo que sea es bien recibido en un review.**


	13. Chica lobo

_**Preview de resentimiento odio y deseo.**_Esta es una pareja que a mi parecer es lo mejor que hubiera hecho Meyer en su saga, para mi son los mas cuerdos creo yo, en fin esta es mi vision y espero les agrade.

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la Meyer, yo solo le estoy poniendo un poquito de mi cosecha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>_

_**´º_º'*…*´_`*¨ Chica Lobo ¨*´_`*..*..*´º_º`**_

* * *

><p>Se giró, y cruzó la carretera para adentrarse en el bosque. Pasó fugazmente entre los árboles a gran velocidad y con una elegancia tal tanto que de repente ya estaba en fase. Y al sentir que las voces entraban en su mente se sorprendió de no encontrarse precisamente con los pensamientos de Sam.<p>

_¿Pero qué se cree este idiota para mirarme así?_

Ya que a esas horas de la madrugada una pareja que ya no era pareja se encontraba en el entrenamiento de la nueva integrante de la manada, pero habían empezado algo mal el día por la actitud del entrenador hacia la alumna la cuál se sentía acosada, más que nada por la situación que había entre ellos, no porque no le gustara que la miraran así.

_-¿_Leah? ¿Eres tú? ¿Por cierto a quién le dices idiota?- y pareció que se respondió su pregunta porque comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Sam

-¿qué? –Respondió ella sobresaltada, más que nada por la intromisión- Jake… ¿qué se supone que haces? ¿Qué no debería estar descansando?¿no se supone que a estas horas no pueden entrar en fase?

-Sí, si luego te digo, mira necesito hablar con Sam- le gruño pasándole el pensamiento dándole a ella la sensación de que tenía mucha prisa- ¿puedes salir de fase y hacer que él se convierta para poder hablar con él? …. Es urgente- le suplico

-Claro, digo algo más que se le ofrezca al señor- y se burló cínicamente de él

-Leah! Por favor sal de fase, necesito hablar con Sam, haz que se transforme, es muy importante. Leah, no estoy jugando, por favor- y ella se siguió burlándose pero al sentir la preocupación de Jake cedió.

Le pedía mentalmente Jake sumamente preocupado a la pequeña loba gris que escucho al momento de transformarse, en lugar de a su tutor, que era a quien realmente quería contactar, se oía apurado y al parecer exaltado, como fuera de sí.

-Ok Jake, pero… ¿qué es tan importante?, - pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-Ya te enteraras por favor apúrate no tengo tiempo, ok

-Sí, si ahora resulta que hasta ordenes tuyas recibo, - dijo quejándose esa pequeña loba.

Se encontraba frente a Sam, de repente lo empezó a rodear mirándolo de una forma extraña, caminando sugestivamente aún en su forma animal, como si lo quisiera provocar, lo hizo varias veces cada vez acortando el paso hasta que finalmente en la última vuelta quedo a espaldas frente a él hizo lo que el lobo rojizo le pidió.

-Sam, -dijo Leah al momento que salió de fase

Él se sorprendió por el tono en que le hablo, hacia mucho que no le hablaba así como preocupada y volteó rápidamente, pudiendo observar por unos instantes el cuerpo de su ex novia, so delineada figura, su estrecha cintura pero más que nada los atributos de la parte baja de su espalda y cuando ella se iba a girar, su magnífico perfil, pero fue más ágil que ella y antes de que lo descubriera mirándola volvió a su posición original.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa Lee?- le contesto sin pensar, sin poder articular mas palabras, estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de presenciar, a pesar de haberlo visto en anteriores ocasiones, esta vez fue diferente tal vez por la adrenalina de la ocasión, no se lo podía explicar claramente, pero ese espectáculo fue diferente.

-Me puedes enseñar a como ocultar algo de lo que no quiero que los demás se enteren, por favor- le pidió a su tutor melosamente y sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo sucedido unos instantes antes y trato de contenerse de no decir nada por el sobrenombre pronunciado por su ex.

**_¿Cómo sé? _**

**_Qué si sonríes significa que nos conocemos demasiado bien, pero… hace tiempo que presiento cuando miras así, que algo queda sin decir. Podría ser más sencillo ¿no es así como lo planeamos? ¿quien es que te vienes creyendo?_**

-Ok, mmm, piensa en ese algo que no quieres que me entere y después en algo como una pared o la nada, haber si funciona, voy a entrar en fase, al hacerte la señal de que me alcances entras en fase y lo probamos, ¿sí?

**_¿Cómo se? _**

**_Si lo que dices es verdad, no tengo derecho a reprochar, peeero hace tiempo que presiento algo grita y dice esto no es así, podría ser de alguna otra forma, la cosa no es así  
>¿quién es que te vienes creyendo?<em>_  
><em>**

-Claro- respondió sin voltear, no le iba a dar el gusto de que se deleitara con ella, aunque para su mala suerte ya la había visto y dentro de poco serían dos los que tendrían la imagen de esa morena en la mente

-Espero tu señal.

Consiguió lo que quería, y se sentía orgullosa, porque tal vez, sentía que aún podía hacer que él hiciera cosas por ella, sea por lo que fuese amor o simplemente para no hacerla sentir más mal, pero aún así ella se sentía complacida.

_No puede ser posible, que fácil es dominar a los hombres, solo enséñales algo que quieran ver y háblales como una mujer desvalida y correrán y se rendirán a tus pies o se aventaran a un precipicio por complacerte. _

_Lástima que eso no fue por mi beneficio, ¿o sí? Mmm creo que Jake, me ayudo a conseguir ayuda gratis, el favor fue mutuo, yo le permití hablar con Sam y a cambio Sam me ayudara a ocultar mis pensamientos. Pero que inteligente soy. – _Se aplaudía mentalmente su astucia la hermosa morena.

Él entro rápidamente en fase, cumpliendo la petición de la belleza que tenía de espaldas, entonces cuando es sucedió el aún estaba pensando en lo que acababa de presenciar, por lo que traía las imágenes frescas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir los pensamientos de alguien más y más cuando esa persona mostro emoción por las imágenes que también estaban en su mente.

-¿Jake? ¿Qué se supone que haces? Digo aparte de estar entrometiéndote en mi mente-

Por un momento se le olvido que les había dado la orden de no entrar en fase por las mañanas precisamente para que no se enteraran de lo de Leah, pero por el susto ni siquiera pensó en eso ya que él había metido la pata y hasta el fondo solo por seguir imaginándola, deseándola más que nada.

Jake se controlo e hizo como que no había visto la escena de Leah saliendo de fase, porque sino después también a él se le saldría lo que ya había visto en el acantilado.

-Sam, ya sé quién es el chupasangre a la que estamos persiguiendo y sé que es lo que quiere también, mejor dicho a quién quiere…

-Qué dices Black, de que me estás hablando, como que a quien quiere, obvio que quiere a los habitantes de Forks y a quien se deje para alimentarse

-No Sam, - y le pasó la conversación que acababa de tener con Bella

-Ok, ok – respondió Sam realmente preocupado- mira les voy a avisar a todos, te veo en una hora en las afueras de mi casa ok

-Sí, está bien

Hasta entonces Sam reacciono y por lo tanto cuestiono a Jacob

-¿Pero cómo es que pudiste entrar en fase?

-No lo sé, tal vez pude porque era algo muy importante lo que tenía que informarte, tanto que de eso depende la supervivencia de la especia y las personas que protegemos- no supo de donde la salió la inspiración para recitar ese discurso,

-Tal vez tienes razón… - y con eso quedo convencido, al final de cuentas tenía razón no había razones para dudar que él no cumpliera sus ordenes- por cierto, no le cuentes a nadie lo que acabas de ver- refiriéndose a Leah saliendo de fase.

-Si claro, no voy a decir nada

-Ah por cierto nada de fantasear con ella ¿entendido?- le advirtió sumamente enojado, puesto que había sentido la impresión que causo Leah en su pupilo

-Entendido, - le respondió un ruborizado Jake, que obviamente no se podía ver pero se sentí en su mente lo avergonzado que se encontraba- nos vemos en una hora.

Se escucho un fuerte aullido y seguido de eso ambos salieron de fase.

Después de que Jake se comunico con Sam, este último "hablo" rápidamente con los demás miembros de la manada de la única forma que lo podía hacer, con un maullido.

Cómo no era común escuchar un escalofriante maullido a esas tempranas horas de la mañana, los otros chicos que se encontraban dormidos se despertaron y salieron rápidamente de sus casas, dirigiéndose a un lugar que solo ellos conocían, solo ellos sabían lo que significaba ese llamado por parte de su líder.

Leah que esperaba a que regresara Sam del bosque sintió miedo después de escuchar a Sam aullar bien sabía que era él, aunque nunca lo había escuchado algo le decía que ese era Sam y no Jake. Sintió miedo y no entendía porque, imaginaba que algo malo pasaba y tal vez estaba en lo correcto, ya que a partir de ese día comenzarían a suceder una serie de hechos que la harían infeliz por un largo período de tiempo.

Ambos muchachos salieron de fase y se dirigieron con las mujeres que los acompañaban, sucediendo cosas muy diferentes con cada una de las parejas.

Jake al llegar a la camioneta de Bella le hizo una seña y le hablo seriamente:

-Bella, ven acompáñame.

Ella sin dudarlo bajo de la camioneta y se acerco a él, quien rápidamente le explico la situación por lo que partieron rápidamente a donde Sam les había indicado y en lo que llegaban ellos continuaron con su charla.

Po otro lado en algún lugar del bosque un preocupado Sam salía de fase y regresaba con su nueva pupila.

Leah se espanto al escuchar ese aullido y mejor se vistió, no quiso entrar en fase, le dio mucho miedo hasta sintió como la piel se le erizo. Vio salir a Sam del bosque con una cara de angustia que la termino de espantar.

-¿Pasa algo malo Sam?

-Vete a tu casa Leah, - le gruño fríamente

-¿Pe-pe-pero?- le pregunto conmocionada- _acaso se habrá dado cuenta que Jake ya sabe que soy también parte de la manada._

_-_Qué no me escuchaste, que te vayas a tu casa y no vayas a entrar al bosque y convertirte en loba hasta que yo te lo ordene, ¿entendido?- le ordenó firmemente y no lo hacía por hacerla sentir mal, más bien lo hacía por protegerla no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había causado, por eso se comportaba así de autoritario, pero no era consciente del dolor que provocaba con esa actitud y esas palabras.

(¿Cómo que a ese hombre le gustaba mandar. Sería que por algo había sido el primero en convertirse y ser el alfa o habría alguna otra razón?)

**_Puedo ser dura, puedo ser fuerte, pero con contigo, no es así: _**_**Amo como eres**  
><strong>Es lo que soy, no tengo que esforzarme tanto, Siempre decimos, decimos las cosas como son<strong>  
><strong>Y la verdad es que realmente te extraño<strong>  
><em>

-Claro, - contesto ella desganadamente, mejor dicho herida emocionalmente y salió corriendo de ahí, de repente sintió como unas lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.-

_Como si quisiera ser un fenómeno toda la vida, total un rechazo más un rechazo menos, a quien le importa estar cerca de ese idiota._

**_Diablos, diablos, diablos, lo que haría por tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí. Deseo que estuvieras aquí_.  
><strong>

Mientras frente a la casa de casa de Sam se estacionaba una camioneta y descendía una pareja de ella, en el bosque iban tres lobos al encuentro que había convocado su líder, mientras en las cercanías de un círculo de troncos estaba el alfa de la manada, en cuanto el olfateo se aproximo al bosque a esperarlos antes de que llegaran al punto de reunión.

Jacob tomó aliento mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Bella en el trayecto que seguían para encontrarse con sus compañeros de vigilia, también él los percibió con su súper olfato antes de llegar se giro a mirar a Bella y le aviso

-Ahí están, vamos.

-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez no debería estar aquí.

-No pasa nada-dijo, y luego tratando de calmarla quiso bromear- ¿Haber a qué le temes? ¿A qué se te aparezca el lobo feroz?- y soltó una carcajada ante la mirada atónita de su amiga

-Ja,ja, ja muy gracioso Black- le respondía mientras se le venía a la mente la imagen de los lobos del prado.

Jake noto como le temblaban las manos a causa del pánico y solo se limito a detenerse y sostenerle las manos con mayor firmeza aclarándole que no pasaba nada que a su lado estaba segura.

Al ir esa pareja aproximándose al círculo de troncos, también iban saliendo del bosque y se dirigían al mismo sitio cuatro muchachos altos y muy atractivos con el cabello a rape y semidesnudos (es decir con solo un short de mezclilla a la cadera, dejando a la vista unos abdominales de muerte y con un hermoso color bronceado), que caminaban en armonía (como en un desfile de Calvin Klein) pero con una cara de asombro y furia una vez que se percataron quien acompañaba a Jake.

_Guau jamás me imagine que los hombres lobo fueran así, yo que pensé que iban salir __los 4 lobos que vi en el bosque, pachoncitos de hermoso pelaje y ¡no !¡ mira nada más que sorpresa! Aunque siendo sincera creo que esta presentación está mejor._-Pensaba Bella mientras sonrojada por el espectáculo agachaba la cabeza lo más que podía (así o más bitch).

_**Nunca pensé que me harías sudar, nunca pensé que yo te haría a ti lo mismo, n**__**unca pensé que me llenaría de deseo, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan avergonzada.**_

Entonces el grito de uno de los muchachos la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué has hecho, Jacob? -preguntó uno de los otros, Jared o Paul—, habló antes de que Jacob tuviera tiempo de defenderse. -¿Por qué no te limitas a seguir las normas, Jacob? —gritó, agitando los brazos

- ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Te parece que ella es más importante que todo lo demás, que toda la tribu? ¿Más importante que la gente a la que están matando?

-Ella puede ayudarnos –le respondió Jacob sin alterarse.

-¡Ayudarnos! -exclamó el chico, furioso. Los brazos le empezaron a temblar- ¡Claro, es lo más probable! Seguro que esta amiga tuya se muere por ayudarnos.

-¡No hables así de ella! -respondió Jacob y dio un paso adelante para protegerla con su cuerpo.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Un escalofrío recorrió los hombros y la espina dorsal del otro muchacho, que comenzó a temblar o mejor dicho a convulsionarse.

-¡Paul, relájate! -le ordenó Sam, quien antes de eso no había interferido en los reclamos del otro muchacho quelioute.

-Demonios, Paul -murmuró uno de los otros, probablemente Jared- Contrólate.

Paul giró la cabeza hacia Jared, enseñando los dientes en señal de irritación y echó el cuello hacia atrás y un feroz aullido brotó de entre sus dientes.

-¡Paul! -gritaron al unísono Sam y Jacob.

Solo se pudo escuchar un fuerte sonido de algo desgarrándose y después apareció una piel peluda, de color plateado oscuro, que brotó de su interior que adopto una forma cinco veces su tamaño anterior; una figura enorme que se lanzó directamente hacia donde estaba la pareja

En ese mismo segundo, Jacob atravesó corriendo la distancia que los separaba, directo hacia el monstruo gris. A media zancada, un fuerte temblor sacudió la columna vertebral de Jacob, todo ocurrió tan rápido que, en un segundo Jacob tuvo su transformación.

Un segundo antes, Jacob saltaba de cabeza, y un segundo después se había convertido en un gigantesco lobo de color pardo rojizo que embestía contra la bestia plateada.

Y solo se podían escuchar sus furiosos rugidos mientras se lanzaban furiosas mordidas uno al otro. Era difícil oírle por encima de los bramidos de ambos lobos, que se mordían y arañaban buscando la garganta del rival con sus afilados dientes. Jacob era apreciablemente más grande, y también parecía mucho más fuerte.

-¡Jacob! –gritaba Bella, mientras trataba de acercarse a él.

-Quédate dónde estás, Bella - ordenó Sam.

-¡Llévenla a casa de Emily! -ordenó Sam a los otros chicos, que se habían quedado absortos contemplando la pelea.

Jacob había conseguido sacar al lobo gris del camino a fuerza de empujones, y ambos habían desaparecido en la espesura del bosque, aunque sus rugidos se oían aún con fuerza. Sam corrió tras ellos, quitándose los zapatos sobre la marcha. Cuando se lanzó entre los árboles estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Uno de los chicos empezó a reírse.

-Bueno, esto es algo que no ves todos los días -dijo con una risita disimulada, dirigiéndose a Bella, era Embry Call el amigo de Jake que había conocido cuando reparaban las motos.

Los chicos que quedaban comenzaron a recoger los harapos que habían quedado en el suelo hasta que al terminar de recoger todo y terminar de bromear recordaron la presencia de Bella.

La miraron con detenimiento, como si la estuvieran evaluando.

-Eh, no irás a desmayarte o vomitar, o algo de eso... -dijeron. -No tienes buen aspecto. Es mejor que te sientes.

Después de un momento cuando iba camino a casa de Emily iban murmurando entre ellos

-Jake debería habernos avisado -se quejó Embry.

-No tendría que haber metido a su chica en esto. ¿Qué esperaba?

Y ella les reclamo que si no les preocupaba lo que les pudiera pasar a lo que ellos solo respondieron con senda carcajada.

-Claro que no, además Paul ya merecía que alguien le dé su merecido y si Jake le da una buena mordida lo tendrá bien merecido por todas las que nos debe. –Dijo Jared al momento que se bajaba de la parte trasera de la camioneta de Bella.

-Si mira deja de preocuparte y acompáñanos vamos con una amiga que cocina muy bien.- completaba Embry mientras le abría la puerta la amiga de jake para dirigirse a la casa de Emily.

Mientras ella se quedaba atrás como pensando, ellos al ir caminando iban sacando conjeturas de por qué Sam les había ordenado ir a casa de Emily.

-Oye Jared y tú sabes por qué nos mando a casa de Emily? ¿acaso se va a encontrar ahí con Leah o qué?

-Hay no sé, hace días que Sam no ve a Leah, al menos en público, o a menos que no quiere que los demás la vean.

-Uyy si es cierto, tal vez se encuentran en casa de su prima!¡Tal vez esa boda o se atrase a se adelante! Pillines quien lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿De qué hablas Embry?

- Piensa, tú qué crees que pudo haber pasado sino que Leah y Sam estén ¿?

-¿Estén qué?

-Hay así déjalo. Mejor no hago olas porque después van a decir que soy un chismoso.

Y la acompañante solo los observaba debido a que no sabía a qué se referían ese par de jóvenes bromistas

Mientras tanto en el bosque 2 pequeños lobitos seguían enfrascados en su pelea hasta que sintieron como alguien los observaba, y sintieron cuando alguien más entro en fase, al imaginarse quien era solo se soltaron, y sintieron lo que mentalmente les dijo su alfa.

-Ustedes continúen con su gran lucha, por mi no hay problema, si quieren agarrarse así y perder el tiempo cada que alguien se entere de nuestra situación, por mí no hay problema si quieren matarse unos a otros, en serio no me importa, ustedes sigan al fin y al cabo la gente no nos necesita. Ustedes sigan, si les interesa la demás gente los veo en casa de Em, ok, digo si su ego los deja pensar en los demás llegan. Por cierto, Paul ahí va a estar Isabella Swan si que ella se haya enterado te hace sentir ofendido te recomiendo que no asistas, pero si eres alguien maduro y razonable creo que ahí te veré, a ti Jacob mejor ya no te digo nada.

Y así como llego se fue, no intervino en nada, pero su simple presencia los intimido logrando que salieran de fase y comenzaran a hablar civilizadamente.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿En casa de Em? – dijo Paul burlonamente

-¿Y quién es Em si puedo preguntar?- respondió un sorprendido Jacob

-¿No sabes? Bueno es de esperarse que no estés conectado con el mundo real por culpa de….

-Ya vas a empezar Paul, yo no te digo nada por lo grosero e infantil que has sido siempre pero tu si te encabronas por lo que hacemos los demás- Jacob realmente estaba "encabronado" por la actitud de Paul hacía Bella

-Ya, ya camarada, ok te voy a dejar en paz nada más para contarte la sospecha que tenemos en relación a Sam y la prima

-¿la prima de quién de Sam?

-No Jake, la prima de Leah, haber mira te voy a explicar camino a nuestras casas porque no pienso ir en cueros, aunque pensándolo bien no estaría nada mal -y Jake solo rodo los ojos ante ese comentario idiota de su compañero y entraron nuevamente en fase

-ok escucho

-Mira hace un tiempo llego una prima de Leah a visitar a los Clearwater y se llama Emily, pero de repente supimos que se iba a mudar aquí y sin razón aparente, después empezamos a ver a un Sam más distante de Leah y muy cercano a Emily a quien ya hasta le dice Em, capicci

-ook y? ¿cuál es el punto? Sigo sin entender

-Ayyy Jake por qué no eres un hombre normal, bueno si eres un hombre normal ya que estas realmente idiota al estar enamorado de la Swan, bueno hombre no te enojes y déjame continuar síii- dijo por último al sentir la furia del lobo cobrizo

-Ok creo que ya entendí, ¿insinúas que Sam está saliendo con las dos?

-Exactamente hermano, eso eso, es lo que pensamos, pero lo peor es que no sabemos cómo le hace para tener a esas dos mujeres y más siendo familia, ha de ser muy bueno en algunas cosas como para tenerlas contentas, te imaginas, ya quisiera aunque sea por un momento a Leah

_**Tu sabes que yo me muero por ti mi vida yo me muero por ti mi amor, Que necesito **__**respiración de boca a boca porque en tu boca nació mi dolor**_

-A Leah?- pregunto un Jake sorprendido y tratando de ocultar las imágenes de ella que ya tenía grabadas en su mente.

_**Tantas cosas en la mente me aterran, el pensar en todo y nada de una vez, el moverme me hace titubear y dudar, pero esa imagen no se irá jamás**_

-Siíi a Leah, ¿te la imaginas? – y le paso unas imágenes muy reveladoras de ella

-Claro, ya entendí- y Jake hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no recordar lo de ese día y el acantilado

_**Y el pensar en ti me hace recordar. El encanto que provoca tu fragilidad. Quedarme sentado aquí me puede congelar, el hablar de ti me puede delatar: Podría gritar**_

- Síi solo no se te vaya a ocurrir pensar en esto con Sam en fase ok, porque nos mata, pero es que esa mujer bueno: me vuelve loco, lástima que haya sido Sam el afortunado sino mmm... otra cosa sería.

_**Ay que me muero por ti mi vida yo me muero por ti mi amor. **__**Ay que me matas y me excitas con tanto dolor**_

-En serio Paul ¿te gusta Leah?

_**Yo quiero que me mates con un beso y otro beso para resucitar, y**__**o quiero que me des otro abrazo y en tus brazos yo quiero reventar**_

-¿A quién no? No me salgas con que a ti no porque te pusiste nervioso con las imágenes que te pase, de seguro tu también has tenido esos pensamientos, bueno y eso que te pase los mas light porque si no te me infartas.

_**Tu sabes que me apasiona tu persona y esa zona que te quiero morder, **__**sabes que me vuelves loco con tus gritos y tus arañazos de mujer**_

Y siguieron su camino, hasta que después de un rato se encontraron en casa de Emily, y oh sorpresa Leah no estaba ahí, el primero en buscarla fue Jake y no Paul ambos se dirigieron una mirada como de duda y complicidad que los demás no entendieron y confundieron por lo pasado una hora antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chicas sé que me tarde mucho pero por fin les dejo un capítulo más de su telenovela, pero es que estos meses han sido muy ajetreados y no tenía tiempo y lo peor es que traía las ideas revoloteando en mi mente pero no me podía sentar a escribir con calma, lo peor es que las palabras se me venían y las frases y después cuando las quería escribir tenía algo que hacer, pero ya estoy otra vez no desocupada pero con urgencia de liberar mi mente de esas ideas que me atormentan, no sé si les ha pasado y por eso espero Tener su comprensión.<strong>

**Espero les agrade el cap y ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia o lo que sea es bien recibido en un review.**


	14. Amistades Peligrosas

_**Preview de resentimiento odio y deseo.**_Esta es una pareja que a mi parecer es lo mejor que hubiera hecho Meyer en su saga, para mi son los mas cuerdos creo yo, en fin esta es mi vision y espero les agrade.

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la Meyer, yo solo le estoy poniendo un poquito de mi cosecha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>_

_**°,.;'*¨*';.,-*¨ Amistades Peligrosas**_** " ¨*-,.;'*¨*';.,°**

* * *

><p>El primer grupo de chicos que iba con una acompañante comenzaron a llenarla de preguntas indagando como Jake había logrado decirle el secreto del que ahora ella también formaba parte y ella respondió jactándose que lo había adivinado aprovechando para ir sacándoles también un poco de información, ya que se había dado cuenta que eran un poco bocazas. Así llegaron a la casa de la chica que había mencionado Sam.<p>

En cuanto llegaron ellos de inmediato captaron el olor a comida que provenía de la casa y entraron sin tocar a la puerta instalándose rápidamente en la mesa dejando a Bella en la entrada, Emily los saludo y al ver que la joven que los acompañaba no entraba salió iba a recibirla cuando vio que Embry le hizo a Bella una seña para que entrara.

Ella le hizo caso entro tras ellos y saludo a la chica que estaba tras la barra de la cocina.

La observo de reojo dándose cuenta de que era muy guapa, de cabello negro largo y de hermosa piel morena al igual que los chicos.

Emily respondió los saludos y se acerco llevando una canasta con panques recién horneados colocándolos en la mesa preguntando si tenían hambre e invitándolos a tomar uno,

-Hola ¿tú eres?- le pregunto amablemente

-Ah, hola soy Bella.- y esta agacho la mirada, tomando su típica actitud mustia.

Emily regreso a la cocina y llamo disimuladamente a Jared para preguntarle por la chica que iba con ellos.

-¿Jared y ella quien es? Porque no es de la reserva ¿verdad?

-Es Bella Swan, la novia de Jacob

-Oh entiendo, - y se acerco a ella de forma no muy amigable y le hablo- Así que tu eres la chica vampiro.

-Sí- respondió Bella retadora- y supongo que tú eres la chica lobo.

-En realidad se puede decir que sí, yo….- Y rápidamente callo, ya que si no lo hacía iba a meter la pata, ya que le iba a decir que sí, que en efecto ella andaba con uno de ellos. Y se puso muy nerviosa. -Supongo que sí, o al menos soy quien los alimenta- y ambas se relajaron y soltaron una carcajada, dejando boquiabiertos a los lobitos que ahí estaban.

-Pero ven acércate, ¿quieres desayunar acabo de hornear muffins, y hay leche, no tengas vergüenza.

-Sí, gracias – y Bella tomo un muffin y lo comenzó a morder.

Disimuladamente Emily pregunto por Sam.

-Hey chicos y Sam, ¿no viene con ustedes?- haciéndolo sin querer sonar ansiosa.

-Mmm si no tarda en llegar, oye ¿y Leah? ¿Está aquí contigo?- preguntaron inocentemente los dos chicos.

-No, ¿por qué?

- A es que como Sam nos dijo que viniéramos aquí, pensamos que tal vez aquí estaría ella. ¿Dónde esta no la hemos visto? ¿Sabes algo de ella?- logrando que Emily se pusiera nerviosa.

-No, creo que ella llega más tarde, parece que está ayudando en la tienda de Harry – y ante esto se sintió fatal y se reprimió mentalmente.

"_Creo que hice bien en no abrir la boca, al parecer los chicos no saben nada."_

_-_Ahhh ok,- le respondieron y siguieron comiendo no notaron el nerviosismo de la morena.

Después de un rato llego Sam quien entro y saludo, después se dirigió a Emily a quien saludo de beso en la mejilla, detrás de él venían Jake y Paul bromeando por lo pasado, pero al llegar prestaron atención en la actitud de Sam, ya que después de chismear durante el camino habían decidido que iban a estar atentos a la actitud de Sam hacia la prima de Leah, para descubrir que estaba sucediendo.

Y si lo que esperaban: oh sorpresa Leah no estaba ahí,

El primero en buscarla fue Jake y no Paul como era de suponerse, por su charla en el trayecto. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada como de duda y complicidad que los demás no entendieron y confundieron por lo pasado una hora antes.

Saludaron y Jake se aproximo a Bella después de tomar algunos de los panques de Emily. Los demás se limitaron a chismorrear sobre la pelea de Jake y Paul, analizando quien había sido el ganador de sus apuestas.

Después de esto Sam comenzó a explicarles la razón de la presencia de Bella.

-Entonces chicos las guardias quedaran así: Jacob tú lo harás por la mañana al ser reciente miembro, Jared y Embry seguirán por la tarde y Paul y yo por la noche- al terminar tanto Paul como Jacob notaron el semblante preocupado de Emily. Ante esto Jake también se preocupo y hablo

-Pero conste que Bella no es ninguna carnada, eh chicos.- y se dirigió especialmente a Sam.

-Bella, según Jacob lo mejor es que pases todo el tiempo posible aquí, en La Push. Sólo por si acaso.

-Claro, claro- respondieron al unisonó Bella y los presentes después de ver a una mustia sonrojada.

-Y que hay de mi padre

-De eso se encargaran Billy y Harry, la temporada de deportes aún no termina y no creo que lo vayan a dejar salir de aquí mientras nosotros acabamos con la molestia pelirroja-respondió Jake apoyado por los chicos.

Así comenzaron las rondas de la pequeña manada, dejando excluida a la nueva integrante, Sam no se digno a presentarse ante ella ni a dar una explicación dejando pasar el tiempo, él sabía que tarde o temprano los demás debían enterarse de lo sucedido con Leah, mientras tanto quería mantenerla alejada del peligro, si aún la quería, era diferente a lo que sentía por Emily, por eso sentía la obligación, si la obligación de protegerla, por lo que pasado el peligro ya vería que hacía para seguir con sus entrenamientos.

Paso el tiempo entre patrullajes, lágrimas y demás emociones entre todos los participes de esa alocada misión impuesta por el destino. Uno de esos días la pobre a la que habían rechazado y alejado de mala manera de su nuevo destino, se encontraba descubriendo algunas cosas que en realidad no quería admitir.

Sin querer se había acostumbrado a esa pequeña rutina de cada mañana desde que había sufrido ese cambio que le había fregado la existencia, pero hacía ya dos semanas desde que Sam le había prohibido entrar en fase, y ya no tenía ni ese tiempo para distraerse, por lo tanto se sentía inquieta en su cama a esas horas de la mañana, y para colmo como sus padres no querían que saliera a lugares donde se pudiera enojar fácilmente, no le quedaba más remedio que mantenerse ocupada y con eso de que su madre ayudaba a su padre durante la mañana en el pequeño restaurante que era de su propiedad no le quedaba otra más que conformarse con "cuidar" de su hermano y quedarse en casa ayudando en las labores del hogar mientras llegaba su madre.

Necesitaba distraerse y dejar de pensar tantas estupideces, por lo que decidió salir un rato a tomar el aire y después regresaría a cumplir las obligaciones que ahora le correspondían en su hogar .Bueno tanto así como obligaciones no, pero era cosas que tenía que hacer para no caer más en la depresión que ya se encontraba, se decía mentalmente.

Sin querer se encontró con alguien que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en la reserva, se sorprendió de verla ahí como ida, como esperando a alguien, de pronto se le vino a la mente una imagen de cuando era niña y en ese mismo lugar donde se encontraban habían otras dos niñas: las hermanas Black y ella, otra vez viejos tiempos y buenos recuerdos arruinados por una leyenda.

Salió de su recuerdo y se acerco, esperando que esta la reconociera

-¡Hola Bella ¡

-¿ho…la? – respondió la castaña tratando de reconocer a la morena alta que estaba a un lado de ella

- Soy yo Leah, ¿no me recuerdas?

-Leah¡ Perdón, no te reconocí, es que te ves… diferente- dijo con duda y la observo detenidamente, había cambiado, sin duda, y se seguía preguntando que les daban en ese lugar para estar tan desarrollados, por mucho esa morena era mucho más femenina que ella aún en un simple short y camisa sin mangas.

-Si ya sé, - respondió la morena mientras se acariciaba el cabello- demasiado corto

-¿cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía, dicen que andas demasiado ocupada con tu novio como para tener amigos. ¿Es cierto?- como siempre toco un tema que no debió mencionar, dio en un punto demasiado débil en ese momento.

-mmm, creo que te informaron mal, pero algo hay de eso.- no se iba a poner a contarle su vida, a pesar de que cuando eran niñas podía haber considerado amigas, pero la distancia y el tiempo las había alejado, tal vez ahora tendría alguien con quien conversar y pasar el tiempo mientras pasaba su encierro, por el castigo o lo que fuera que le impuso Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chicas sé que me tarde mucho pero por fin les dejo un capítulo.<strong>** Sé que no es excusa pero es que estos meses han sido muy ajetreados y no tenía tiempo para sentarme a escribir y lo peor es que traía las ideas revoloteando en mi mente pero cuando me podía poner a escribir con calma se me iba la inspiración, y lo peor es que cuando las palabras se me venían formando las frases que queria redactar pasaban por mi mente solo durante todo mi turno en el trabajo y después cuando las quería escribir en mi casa ya no me acordaba que tenía que escribir, pero ya estoy otra vez no desocupada pero con urgencia de liberar mi mente de esas ideas que me atormentan, y más porque leyéndolo me di cuenta que voy demasiado atrasada a lo que tengo planeado no sé si les ha pasado y por eso espero Tener su comprensión. Hace 2 capitulos que estoy escribiendo para publicar lo del beso de hecho ya lo tengo redactado solo falta pasarlo en limpio. esa escena se me ocurio precisamente en el trabajo, pero eso es para la proxima. **

**Espero les agrade y ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia o lo que sea es bien recibido en un review.**


End file.
